Synæsthesia
by pierrot6
Summary: Arthur ha comenzado a considerar dejar la carrera de literatura sin si quiera haber acabado el primer semestre, una de las razones es que su compañero de cuarto, Antonio, le hace cuestionarse cada aspecto de su vida. Solo un misterioso mural con una particular frase escrita podrá detenerlo, o al menos así será hasta que encuentre a su talentoso creador.
1. Prólogo

Aún le faltaba una página completa para terminar el ensayo que se suponía que entregaría al día siguiente, pero era caso perdido. Su mente había quedado en blanco y su extenso vocabulario había sido reducido a una colección de muletillas con las que no podía hacer media palabra. Estaba frito. Era un fracaso. Tendría que presentar su baja en la dirección de Literatura y Lenguas. No podía quedarse en esa carrera, no tenía lo que se necesitaba, y su madre ¿cómo le diría a su madre? La pobre seguramente enfermaría si le dijera. Estaría decepcionada de que su hijo no hubiera podido sobrevivir ni si quiera al final del primer semestre, pero es que la cantidad y la extensión de las lecturas que le encargaban, sumado a sus respectivos reportes…

Respiró profundamente antes que sufriera un verdadero ataque de pánico. Una ventanilla se asomó por la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

 _Alfred: que es eso de que dejarás la carrera?_

 _Arthur: solo ignóralo_

 _Alfred: pasó algo?_

 _Alfred: por cierto, que hora es ahí? Aquí ya es de mañana?_

 _Arthur: 3am_

 _Alfred: yikes_

 _Alfred: haciendo trabajo?_

 _Arthur: pensando en renunciar a la universidad_

 _Alfred: eres tan dramático, lo juro_

Una melodía comenzó a sonar desde debajo de las sábanas. Tuvo que lanzar al suelo todo lo que tenía en la cama para poder encontrar su teléfono celular, pero la melodía se detuvo. Dio un suspiro fastidiado y estudió el número. Era su compañero de cuarto. Seguramente había olvidado la llave de su habitación de nuevo. El teléfono comenzó a sonar una vez más, dándole tiempo de contestar mientras miraba la línea del cursor tintinear en la hoja en blanco dentro de su computadora.

-¿Si?

-¿Aló?

La voz era más grave de lo que esperaba.

-Tú no eres Antonio.

-No, no soy Antonio.

-¿Encontraste su celular en alguna fiesta?

-Eh, no… la situación es un poco más compleja que eso… Eres su compañero de cuarto ¿cierto? Tenía guardado tu número como "roomie".

Hubiera pensado que a estas alturas, Antonio ya hubiera aprendido su nombre y hubiera comenzado a llamarlo por él, pero evidentemente así no funcionaban las cosas.

-Mi nombre es Arthur ¿puedes decirme lo que sucede?

-Ah… Arthur… resulta que no podemos encontrar a Antonio por ningún lado y pensamos que quizás había ido a su cuarto.

-Estás burlándote de mí.

-No, estoy hablando completamente en serio.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago. El aire comenzó a hacerle falta y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a poder pagar la habitación del campus si no había un Antonio que pagara la otra mitad? Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, buscando la calma en cualquier sitio.

-¿Dónde estaban? ¿Tienen idea de donde más ha ido?

-No, solo que… donde quiera que esté, seguramente está "intoxicado".

-"Intoxicado".

Repitió en tono irónico. No había dicho ebrio así que podía tener cualquier clase de sustancia que nublara sus sentidos en la sangre.

-¿Dónde estaban cuando se perdió?

-¿Conoces Disco Pogo?

-¿Es ese Club de mala muerte cerca del campus donde van los estudiantes de música a creerse DJs profesionales?

-… ¿por qué lo haces sonar tan despectivo?

-¿ES ESE O NO?

-Sí, es ese. Estamos en la puerta esperando a que aparezca, pero no lo veo por ningún lado. Estuvimos preguntándole a la gente y nadie sabe a dónde fue.

-Ya, saldré a buscarlo yo mismo. Cualquier cosa te llamaré a este número.

-Me parece bien, hasta después.

 _Arthur: ahora, no creerás esto_

Tomó su chaqueta y salió de su habitación, luego saliendo del cálido edificio del campus.

 _Arthur: mi compañero de cuarto desapareció_

 _Alfred: otra vez?_

 _Arthur: no, esta vez desapareció en serio_

 _Arthur: quiero decir, ni sus amigos saben dónde están esta vez_

 _Arthur: uno de sus amigos me llamó desde su celular_

 _Arthur: aunque sonaba a un violador_

 _Alfred: y ahora?_

 _Arthur: y ahora?_

 _Arthur: ahora me estoy congelando el trasero afuera del campus, esperando encontrar al muy infeliz_

 _Arthur: Alfred, cuando vayas a la universidad asegúrate de conocer a tu roomie antes de ir a vivir con él_

 _Alfred: si mamá_

 _Arthur: te daré una actualización al rato_

 _Arthur: vi un sujeto en un parque_

 _Arthur: puede ser un vago_

 _Arthur: o puede ser Antonio_

 _Arthur: más noticias a las 10_

 _Alfred: atrápalo, tigre_

Había una silueta columpiándose completamente solo en un parque, cercano a lo que Arthur reconoció como una iglesia. No se había dado cuenta de que había una iglesia tan cercana al campus. El hombre que se columpiaba iba cantando alegremente, al ritmo en el que se movía adelante y atrás.

-El puente se va a caer, va a caer, va a caer, el puente se va a caer…

-¿Antonio?

-¡Arthur! ¡Qué bueno verte! –se rio con alegría -¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que no te gustaba salir a clubes… y que tenías mucha tarea y… Arthur ¿dónde estamos?

Arrastraba las palabras y movía levemente la cabeza de lado a lado. Parecía solo estar ebrio, así que podría dejar de preocuparse por llamar a algún médico.

-Tus amigos te estaban buscando ¿por qué te alejaste de ellos? Pudieron haberte robado tus cosas.

-Mis cosas… -revisó sus bolsillos y ahogó un grito -¡ME ROBARON MIS COSAS!

-Calma, un amigo tuyo me llamó desde tu celular. Supongo que también tiene tu cartera. Por cierto que lo mejor posiblemente es llamarlo…

Más que tratar de razonar con él, estaba pensando en voz alta. Se sentó en un columpio junto a Antonio y esperó los tonos de llamada.

-Hola. Lo encontré, estaba en un parque.

-¿Llegó hasta el parque que esta frente a la iglesia? Vaya, debió haber caminado bastante. -¿Es que era el único que no se había dado cuenta de que había una iglesia por el campus? –bueno, que bueno que ya está a salvo. Dile que mañana pasaré a dejarle sus cosas.

Y terminó la llamada.

Arthur miró su celular, incrédulo por un par de segundos y Antonio lo miró con curiosidad.

-Imbécil.

Volvió a llamar rápidamente, escuchando ese odioso "Aló" de nuevo.

-Escúchame, idiota. Éste es tu amigo y a ti te debería estar preocupando. A mí solo me preocupa que siga con vida porque él paga la mitad de la renta, pero para ser honesto contigo, estoy más preocupado por un ensayo que debo entregar en cinco horas. En media hora estaré en nuestro cuarto y te quiero ver ahí, o mañana en la mañana le diré que robaste su celular y que lo dejaste abandonado en un parque, completamente solo. A ver si aun así decide volver a ir a ese patético club contigo.

-Jesucristo, que humor. Como digas, al fin y al cabo ya nos íbamos a quitar. Supongo que te veré en su habitación en media hora.

-No más, no menos.

-Oye Arthur ¿con quién estás hablando? -Antonio se acercó más a él y tuvo que apartarlo, empujándolo del rostro con una mano. -¿Es Francis? ¡Hola Francis!

Arthur suspiró y la voz del otro lado del teléfono se debatía entre reír y llorar.

-Nos vemos en un rato, diviértete.

"Diviértete" repetía Arthur en su cabeza. Arrastrar a Antonio hasta de vuelta a la habitación fue todo menos divertido. Apoyar un lápiz sobre su punta y hacer que se parara solo debía ser más sencillo que tener que hacer entrar en razón a un sujeto ebrio y dirigirlo hasta su hogar. La verdad es que no odiaba a Antonio. No lo conocía lo suficiente para ello. Sabía que era un estudiante de pintura y arte. Sabía que básicamente solo llegaba al departamento al dormir y que cuando no estaba ahí, seguramente había salido a alguna fiesta. Dormir, pintar y salir de fiesta, su vida debía ser muy sencilla.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó pasar a un sujeto rubio con el cabello más cuidado que la última novia de Arthur.

-¡Tony! ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! Tu compañero- oh… Ya decía que tu voz me parecía familiar…

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-¡Pero si es el pequeño Arthur!

-¿Podrías solo… devolverle sus cosas y largarte? Debería estar trabajando en otras cosas en este momento.

-No has cambiado mucho. Oh, pero te ves más atractivo.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?

-NO. –Arthur se apresuró a evitar esa conversación. –Antonio, tu solo duérmete. Yo necesito acabar unas tareas en menos de una hora así que agradecería que te largaras de mi departamento, Francis.

-¿Por qué eres tan grosero? ¿Es que te avergüenza que Antonio sepa de las casas que hacías cuando eras un hoolingan?

-Yo nunca fui un hooligan, ahora lárgate, sapo.

Antonio parecía muy divertido con todo el intercambio de palabras y comenzó a reírse, y así se quedó hasta que Arthur logró sacar a Francis del departamento. Revolvió su clara cabellera y dio un suspiro.

-Deberías tener más cuidado cuando sales. Sabes que no me molesta abrirte si se te olvidan las llaves una u otra vez, pero pudieron haberte asaltado o esa clase de cosas.

Cuando alzó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Antonio se había quedado dormido en su cama, justo junto a su computadora portátil. No es que fuera a dormir de todas formas. Hizo una lista mental de las cosas que tendría que entregar y de la prioridad de cada una. Repasó su horario y los huecos en él que podría utilizar ya no para comer ni dormir, sino para seguir trabajando. Esto se estaba volviendo desgastante.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, se encontraba frente a una cafetería dentro del campus. Tenía la cabeza recostada en un libro de literatura del siglo XIX, un vaso grande de cartón con su nombre en él a un lado y un terrible dolor de cuello. Qué curioso, no recordaba haber comprado café. Su reloj le dijo que ya era tarde para el almuerzo y que se había perdido su última clase. No tenía claro cómo, pero parecía que solo se había perdido de la última clase de ese día y ahora tenía el resto de la tarde libre.

Tu teléfono vibró con un mensaje de Alfred.

 _Alfred: hey, no he sabido de ti todo el día, sigues con vida?_

 _Arthur: desgraciadamente si_

 _Alfred: Drama queen_

La universidad definitivamente no estaba siendo lo que esperaba. Tomó un trago de su café y estuvo a punto de escupirlo. Odiaba el café.

 _Alfred: estoy saliendo para la escuela_

 _Alfred: tu como estas? Ayer parecías alterado_

 _Arthur: estaba alterado_

 _Arthur: no sé cuál es el punto de esto, me esfuerzo por estar a la altura pero a veces siento que es demasiado para mí_

 _Alfred: ya sé que los primeros años son difíciles_

 _Arthur: no, no lo sabes, no has entrado a una universidad y menos una como esta_

 _Alfred: mira, yo solo quiero ayudar_

 _Alfred: respira_

 _Alfred: qué es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida? No habías dicho que querías ser escritor?_

En ese momento, Arthur comenzó a arrepentirse de haberse convertido en amigo de una persona como Alfred. Sintió que su cabeza le dolía y que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento, pero se resistió porque no iba a dejar que cualquier persona que pasara delante lo viera llorar.

 _Alfred: qué es lo que REALMENTE quieres?_

 _Arthur: ya no lo sé_

 _Arthur: estoy cansado, te hablo en un rato._

Pasaría el resto de la tarde, encerrado en su habitación, recostado en cama y viendo alguna serie en Netflix.

Oh.

Oh, vaya.

Era verdad, no había comido nada en todo el día.


	2. Bermellón

**I**

-¿Antonio, podrías quedarte un momento?

Dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y se viró en dirección al profesor. Francis lo miró ligeramente preocupado, pero le dijo que no era nada y que lo vería en la cafetería en unos minutos.

El profesor, un hombre mediterráneo posiblemente demasiado bien parecido para su edad, le hizo una seña de que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio.

-¿Sabes por qué te pedí que te quedaras?

Comenzó a enlistar mentalmente las cosas por las que podría querer llamarle la atención en ese día en particular. ¿Porque llegó tarde? ¿Por qué estaba desarreglado? ¿Por qué tenía resaca y había estado quedándose dormido toda la clase?

-No señor.

-Quería hablar acerca del último proyecto que entregaste.

Abrió un amplio portafolio con hojas de dibujo, y hasta arriba Antonio pudo reconocer su propio trabajo. Ya sabía lo que venía.

-Estoy un poco decepcionado. –comenzó con una sonrisa cortés. –Cuando llegaste a esta Universidad, tus trabajos reflejaban una pasión que no se ve a diario. Tienes mucho talento y tu técnica mejora cada día, pero esto… esto me deja que desear.

-Lo siento-

-No es una disculpa lo que estoy buscando, Antonio. No es a mí quien estás dejando mal, no es a mí a quien tratas de engañar.

-Señor, he tenido una semana larga. He tenido otros proyectos que entregar. —

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

La imponente voz del profesor Rómulus rebotó por paredes.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Siguió -¿Te gusta mucho pintar? ¿Es un pasatiempo relajante para ti? Esto no es un pasatiempo.

El golpe que dejó sobre la mesa, sobre su trabajo, hizo que Antonio diera un respingo.

-Esto no es algo que debas hacer en tu tiempo libre. Uno no llega a una universidad como esta para pintar como pasatiempos. Uno no gana una beca en esta universidad para pintar en su tiempo libre. Ahora responde ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Quieres pintar en tu tiempo libre o quieres vivir de esto? Porque si no quieres tomártelo en serio hay muchos chicos esperando la beca que tú tienes, dispuestos a trabajar y sacrificar más de lo que yo veo aquí.

-Señor… creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo alejado de casa… Estoy consciente de que lo que yo tengo es una oportunidad extraordinaria, pero las cosas que yo pinto… las cosas por las que yo pinto… no están aquí.

-Entonces tal vez esta universidad no es lugar para ti.

A Antonio le dio un vuelco el estómago y le quedó el rostro pálido. El profesor Rómulus dio un pesado suspiro.

-Sé lo difícil que es dejar tu hogar para venir a Londres, créeme, lo sé. Esta ciudad es mucho más cuadrada y gris que Roma, te lo aseguro. Pero no falta mucho para que te gradúes, este no es el momento para bajar el ritmo, sino para poner toda tu energía en tu arte. Tienes una beca en una de las universidades que crea más artistas exitosos en el mundo. No puedes permitirte ser mediocre si quieres alcanzar tus sueños.

Esquivó la mirada del profesor y miró sus manos, manchadas con el grafito del lápiz. No tenía palabras, solo inseguridades que se iban apilando una sobre la otra.

-Por cierto, -El profesor se puso de pie y ordenó sus cosas, dando a entender que había terminado de hablar. –aun así tu bosquejo fue el mejor de la clase. Estoy esperando que el producto final sea mejor que esto.

-… ¿disculpe?

-Tu proyecto fue el elegido para estar en la pared oeste del edificio de artes plásticas.

-M-mi… pero lo que acaba de decir…

-Lo que acabo de decir lo dije en serio. Tienes una oportunidad más para demostrar que eres un artista fuera de lo convencional, espero que lo aproveches.

Salió del aula en silencio y Antonio se quedó ahí.

-No sé quién se cree ese viejo, regañando a sus alumnos como si se tratara de sus propios hijos ¿Es que no tuvo hijos para regañar? ¡Qué se busque una mascota si lo que quiere es estar gritándole a alguien!

-Gilbert, el profesor Rómulus es un excelente profesor, solo que es más duro con los alumnos que pueden dar más.

-¡Esa no es excusa para que le gritara así a Antonio! ¡Míralo! ¡Parece un muñeco de pruebas después de su primer día!

-Ya… -Antonio al fin se decidió a meterse -¿Podemos hablar de algo más? Ya después tendré mucho tiempo para seguirme estresando por ese proyecto por mi propia cuenta. Ahora vamos a comer algo que valga la pena.

-Es verdad, también deberíamos celebrar que te dieron el espacio para hacer tu mural. –Francis le pellizcó las mejillas –¡Muy bien hecho, Antoñito!

-Sería genial, pero ya estoy harto del sushi, las hamburguesas y los sándwiches que venden en el campus.

Francis dio un suspiro y llevó sus manos a la cintura. Sonreía más divertido de lo que quería aparentar. Gilbert y Antonio sonrieron anticipándose a sus palabras.

-Esto amerita una cena casera.

La familia de Francis trabajaba en algo relacionado con unos hoteles. El chico sabía absolutamente todo del negocio, pero siempre tuvo una pasión incontrolable por la pintura impresionista. Su familia lo apoyaba porque sabían que tratándose de él, no necesitaría otra carrera para encargarse del negocio familiar. Su apoyo incluía mucho amor, ropa siempre de temporada, un cómodo departamento con varias habitaciones (a diferencia del de Antonio) y una tarjeta de crédito muy flexible.

Con esa clase de patrocinio y una cocina que parecía sacada de algún programa gourmet, el trio de amigos se las arreglaron para servir una cena de varios tiempos de una calidad con la que solo podrían soñar las tristes franquicias y negocios del campus.

Francis alzó una copa de vino especialmente elegido para la ocasión.

-Por Antonio, su grandioso arte y grandioso trasero.

-Por Francis, por su grandiosa comida y su más grandiosa cuenta en el banco.

-Por mí, porque ya hablando en serio… soy grandioso.

Todos estallaron en risas mientras chocaban sus copas y repetían "salud" varias veces.

-Y cuéntame Antonio ¿cómo ha sido tener al pequeño Arthur como compañero de habitación?

-Bien, pero ya dime ¿qué te hizo el pobre para que lo trataras así?

-¿Quién es "el pequeño Arthur"? –interrumpió Gilbert.

-Mi compañero de habitación—

-¿El sueco de lentes que parecía muy estirado pero era increíblemente homosexual?

-No, Berwald se graduó el semestre anterior.

-Es un chico con cabello rubio, con aspecto de erizo y cejas enormes, Gil.

-¡Ah, el de las cejotas!

Antonio no pudo evitar reírse con ellos.

-Entró este semestre, creo que estudia Filosofía o Literatura. –continúo Antonio.

-Literatura, definitivamente literatura.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro, Francis?

-Estudié con él en la escuela superior.

-¿En tu internado para señoritas?

-Oh no Gil, si él estaba ahí, te aseguro que no era para señoritas.

Antonio se detuvo a verlo con cautela, percibiendo algo implícito entre sus palabras.

-No me digas que era un niño problemático.

Y fue cuando Francis hizo _ese_ gesto. Apretó los labios, queriendo esconder una sonrisa de forma mediocre y giró los ojos. La mandíbula de Gilbert calló.

-No –Murmuró Gilbert, incrédulo. –NO.

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-¡Por Dios Francis, eran menores!

-Oye, yo no he dicho que hayamos hecho algo.

-Entonces seguramente pasaban los recreos jugando a saltar la cuerda ¡Por Dios Francis!

-No voy a hablar de eso, eso es privado.

Gilbert se quejó, gruñendo e insultándolo como solo los mejores amigos lo hacían. Antonio se limitó a tomar tranquilamente el teléfono de Francis de tal forma que él tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta.

-Antonio ¿Qué haces?

-No es nada.

Intentó usar un tono inocente que no convenció a nadie. Gilbert miró por encima de su hombro y dio un bocado de comida.

-Está viendo tus fotos…

-¡Oh no!

Francis saltó de su lugar para arrebatarle el aparato y lo acercó a su pecho con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-¡Por Dios Antonio! ¡Tengo cosas personales ahí!

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Fotos de ti desnudo? –la comida no le impedía a Gilbert a hablar con la boca llena.

-Ya, como si nunca hubiéramos visto eso. Y estaba en tu perfil de Facebook, quería encontrar el de Arthur.

-Si lo decía, no era por fotos mías… -murmuró entre dientes.

Antonio dio un pesado suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso no es divertido. Él no es un compañero de habitación divertido y tú seguramente tienes información divertida de él.

-Ya, está bien. Te pasaré un link de su perfil a tu teléfono, pero no vuelvas a tomar mis cosas sin permiso. No, espera, no abras ese link. Te enviaré otro.

Gilbert apuntó a Francis con un tenedor.

-A veces me pregunto qué clase de porno ve gente como tú.

-¿El primer link es porno?

-¿Quieres ver su perfil o no?

-Ya, ya.

Presionó el segundo link en la pantalla de su celular mientras Francis decidió narrar la experiencia como acosador al mirar sus fotos.

-En un principio parece que no hay nada peculiar con él, pero si vas un par de años atrás en sus fotos…

-¡Tenía el cabello verde!

-¡No te creo!

Antonio giró la pantalla para que los demás pudieran ver mientras comenzó a reírse.

-El niño creía que era un punk. También se perforó las orejas, aunque dicen los rumores que también otras cosas…

-OH NO. Estás mintiendo.

-Estaba en una banda. De hecho tenía otro Facebook con cosas más vergonzosas como ediciones patéticas con letras de canciones deprimentes, es una pena que lo haya borrado.

La risa más ridícula escapó de Gilbert.

-Hubiera pagado lo que sea por ver eso. Es más, creo que deberíamos de investigar más al respecto, seguro hay más cosas escondidas por ahí. Propongo que comencemos con Myspace.

-Ya, es suficiente. Dejen al pobre en paz, era solo un adolescente.

Antonio habló y de pronto sus dos amigos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo con algo entre ternura y diversión.

-¡Ay pero si se ha encariñado con el erizo!

-Cuidado Antonio, que tú estás en una relación ¡No vayas a enamorarte de alguien más!

No pudo evitar reírse con ellos.

-Ya cállense.

La velada continuó y Antonio se apresuró a tomar el metro que lo llevaba de vuelta hasta su cama. Francis había insistido en que se quedaran a pasar la noche, pero una vez que se negó, lo obligó a llevarse las sobras de la cena. Su pobre y delicada alma gourmet no podía andar comiendo sobras de días anteriores, oh Dios lo libre.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y no se sorprendió demasiado al encontrar a Arthur en él. Tenía la cabeza hundida en un tomo con el lomo del tamaño de su puño, sentado en su escritorio y sin hacer ruido alguno. Posiblemente se había quedado dormido así.

-Uhm –se aclaró la garganta –traje comida, por si te interesa.

Inmediatamente alzó su rubia cabeza.

-¿Comida?

-Sí, cociné hoy con mis amigos. Hay que calentarlo, pero está muy bueno.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Arthur ya estaba alimentándose directo del plato en el que había traído todo, aun sin calentar. Parecía un zombi hambriento que acababa de encontrar a su víctima de la noche. Antonio se rio y fue a su cama para abrir su propia computadora portátil. Se puso los audífonos y comenzó su acostumbrada llamada de Skype de las 6pm.

-Hola, amor ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo ha estado todo por ahí?

Podía sentir a su compañero de habitación juzgándolo detrás de él.

No se consideraba la clase de persona que podía tener una relación a distancia. Él era de aquellos que disfrutaban de la intimidad, en especial de la física. De aquellos que por momentos les atacaba un hambre sobre humana por los labios y el calor de alguien más, hambre que no cualquiera era capaz de saciar.

Antonio había aquella persona capaz. Desgraciadamente eso había sido de vuelta en su hogar, ahí en Sevilla. De nuevo, no es que alguna vez hubiera planeado tener una relación a distancia, incluso quizás había jurado no hacerlo. Sabía que le haría falta el calor de alguien más sobre sus manos, sobre sus labios, sobre toda su piel y por debajo de las costillas… sabía que dolería, pero su pareja había insistido en que aprovechara la situación de la beca para seguir sus sueños, y quizás por amor, le hizo caso.

La parte más difícil era cuando tenía que colgar. Terminaba cambiando de tema a media despedida, solo para ver su rostro un poco más, solo para escuchar su voz un poco más. Le hablaba del frío, de lo mucho que le extrañaba. Terminaban cortándole la llamada ya que del otro lado de la pantalla también tenían que descansar y levantarse temprano.

Luego se quedaba a oscuras y en silencio, pensando en lo mucho que le alegraba el día y en lo terrible que se sentía estudiando arte en esa universidad. Lo terrible que se sentía ser una decepción para el maestro al que más apreciaba. Lo terrible que se sentía la presión de tener que superar sus límites cada vez. No tenía idea de lo que haría con el proyecto del mural y tenía un miedo mortal a decepcionar a todos. A sus profesores, sus amigos, a la gente de vuelta en casa. ¿Y si había perdido todos esos años haciendo nada?

Quiso distraerse y abrió otra pestaña en el explorador. Abrió la página de internet que le permitía ver los mensajes que tenía en su celular y recordó los links que Francis había enviado. Sin pensarlo mucho, presionó el primero y recordó muy tarde que ese era el que Francis le había pedido no abrir.

Lejos de encontrarse con alguna extraña página pornográfica u otra foto de Francis desnudo, se trataba de un blog que parecía pretencioso como mínimo. Esto era lo que se ganaba por tener solo amigos que planeaban dedicarse al arte. Pasó los ojos por el primer bloque de letras y sin quererlo, quedo prendido en ellas.

 _Es un poco frustrante cuando comienzas un nuevo periodo en tu vida donde esperas poder ser independiente y tener el control de lo que te sucede y te estrellas de lleno en el suelo, dándote cuenta que aun tienes mucho que aprender. Mi experiencia hasta ahora en el mundo adulto ha sido una completa decepción. No puedo pagar la renta solo y he perdido el control de mi horario de comidas y de sueño. He perdido el control sobre mi persona._

Antonio rio para sí. Por alguna razón le sonaba familiar.

 _En momentos como estos es muy fácil perder la compostura, y más preocupante, la dirección. Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles es muy sencillo olvidar cual es la meta y desviarse a caminos más sencillos que no llevan a ningún lado. No está mal desviarse de vez en cuando, explorar y aprender, pero si uno tiene un sueño tiene que estar dispuesto a sacrificar tiempo y esfuerzo, sangre y sudor por él._

 _Cuando las emociones abruman e incluso llorar y gritar no es suficiente, de una forma u otra, uno termina buscando alguna forma de escapar de eso que siente dentro. Darle un cuerpo a esos sentimientos que abruman para que encarnen en algo bello, eso es la razón de vivir de un artista, eso es arte. Cuando la sangre se congela por el miedo, cuando el ocio se convierte en la musa más sublime…_

 _Mi padre decía que uno no podía vivir del arte, pero lo que él no sabía es que yo no puedo vivir sin ello._

 _-Anartea._

Antonio dio un pesado suspiro y sacó una libreta de dibujo. Arthur había perdido la conciencia sobre su cama. Eso era bueno para él, se exigía demasiado.

Siendo honestos, no le extrañaba demasiado que Francis estuviera leyendo algo así. Bajo su apariencia vanidosa y superficial, él era en realidad alguien muy sensible y a quien le afectaban los sentimientos de los demás quizás incluso más de lo que deberían. Quién sabe de donde habría sacado ese blog, pero guardaría la dirección para referencias futuras.

"Un cuerpo a esos sentimientos que abruman" se repitió mentalmente mientras hacía algunos trazos. Seguramente a Arthur no le molestaría servir de modelo para dibujar y distraerse. El bosquejo original que había entregado a Romulus era mediocre, sí. Pero la idea original le gustaba y de alguna manera había logrado impresionar más que sus compañeros. Se trataba de un ángel, una chica que se improvisó con algunos trazos un par de noches antes de la entrega. Tenía una ciudad cubriendo sus ojos, un juego de perspectivas surreal. A Francis le gustaba criticar sus trabajos diciendo que usaba colores muy vivos y mucho contraste y que en gran mayoría sus trabajos no tenían sentido. A él le gustaba así.

Ahora tenía un lienzo como los que le gustaban: una pared completa. Éste era su momento para crear un verdadero mural que pusiera su potencial a la vista de todos, que hiciera que lo reconocieran en la universidad. Una oportunidad para hacer lo que amaba, para hacer que sus emociones encarnaran en algo bello, fuera de él.


	3. Malva

**II**

Cuando Arthur despertó, estaba en las mesas de afuera de la cafetería. Tenía un vaso de cartón a un lado en el que intuía que debía haber café. Dio un sorbo y lo escupió. No toleraba el café negro ¿por qué lo seguía pidiendo así? Ahora que lo decía, no podía recordar haberlo pedido. ¿Podría ser la bebida que alguien más había dejado ahí? Arthur agradeció a quien fuera que le escuchara por que el vaso tenía su nombre y no había estado bebiendo del vaso de alguien más.

Decidió ir por un poco de azúcar, a un lado de la mesa en la que se entregaban las bebidas.

-¡Emma!

-Gracias.

Había tardado un poco en reaccionar por la reciente sienta, pero parecía ser que una chica rubia había decidido tomar su amargo café para beber, en lugar del vaso recién salido de la barra.

-Uhm, disculpa… -Tomó el vaso de cartón con el nombre "Emma" escrito en él y lo alzó en dirección a la chica. –Creo que… te equivocaste de bebida.

La chica dio un un jadeo tan agudo que a Arthur le causó algo de ternura.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Discúlpame! Llevo dos días sin dormir y mi cerebro no ha estado funcionando bien, por favor, disculpa—

-No pasa nada, está bien—

-¡Claro que no! Déjame comprarte otro café ¿sí? Que torpe soy…

-No tienes que hacer eso –Arthur puso su sonrisa más encantadora. –pero creo que podría disculparte si me dejaras invitarte un café otro día.

Emma se sorprendió un poco pero terminó sonriéndole. La idea no parecía desagradable. Justo cuando abrió la boca, unos rizos rubios más finos se cruzaron entre ambos.

-¡Mi pequeño Arthur, que bueno que te veo!

Francis tomó su rostro entre manos y dejó un beso en cada mejilla. Acto seguido, comenzó a hablar con un volumen alto, alargando las vocales y en un tono vacilante, algo cantarín.

-Perdón que te interrumpa, pero es que tengo algo MUY importante que contarte. No me lo vas a creer. Ay –Llevó su mano a su pecho. –Estoy tan pero tan angustiado, no me vas a creer lo que le ha pasado a Antonio.

Arthur vio por encima de su hombro como la encantadora chica dudaba antes de darse la vuelta. Intento detenerla, pero Francis volvió a invadir su espacio personal para tomarle el rostro. No podía voltear a ver a las demás personas dentro del café, pero algo le decía que todos y cada uno de ellos estaba convencido de que tanto Francis como él eran un par de homosexuales.

-El pobre ha estado TAN angustiado con la escuela, y encima ahora—

Le tomó de la muñeca e infló el pecho.

-¡¿Podrías callarte?! ¡No me importa lo que tengas que decirme! ¡Acabas de arruinar la primera oportunidad de salir con una chica que he tenido desde que entré a esta estúpida universidad!

-Oh ¿Ya se fue? –miró sobre su hombro y de nuevo a Arthur. –Qué bueno, porque realmente tengo algo que decirte pero no quería que ella lo escuchara.

-¡No me interesa!

-¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

-¡No me interesa volver a salir contigo!

En este punto hasta los baristas parecían interesados en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Es acerca de Antonio. Y por cierto, yo te invitaría el almuerzo.

Arthur lo miró directamente a los ojos sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-… Hubieras empezado por ahí.

El departamento de Francis no estaba tan alejado del campus como Arthur creía. No era muy espacioso, pero tenía justo el espacio suficiente para que viviera una persona sola con algún invitado ocasional.

Por supuesto estaba decorado de forma exquisita. Incluso pretensiosa, para el gusto de Arthur. Francis preparó una pasta bastante sencilla con pollo y crema, pero ese sencillo platillo era mejor que cualquier cosa que Arthur comía diariamente.

-Acerca de lo que te quería decir –Había comenzado a hablar, juzgando a Arthur con la mirada. -¿Has notado a Antonio raro en los últimos días?

-¿Raro cómo?

Francis suspiró sin mucho agrado, notando el pollo triturado dentro de su boca.

-Cualquier cosa diferente… Antonio no suele ser de los que expresan cuando hay problemas…

Arthur al fin dejó su tenedor.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No aún…

-O Dios ¿Se murió un familiar suyo o…?

-No es nada de eso ¿podrías solo responder a la pregunta?

Dudó un poco pero siguió comiendo.

-Si soy honesto, la mayoría del tiempo que compartimos la habitación, hay alguno de nosotros durmiendo.

-Ya veo…

-Pero pues… Antonio siempre habla con su novia por Skype en la tarde y últimamente las llamadas se han hecho más cortas… ¿Tiene un problema con ella?

Francis acomodó su larga cabellera detrás de su oreja antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Creo que te habrás dado cuenta de que tiene una relación a distancia…

-Por supuesto, que un chico como él no deje calcetines en la puerta n es normal.

-Tengo razones para creer que están pasando un mal momento. Para qué mentirte, creo que terminarán pronto.

-¿Y necesitabas hablar personalmente conmigo acerca de esto?

-Creo que no me entiendes bien… Antonio no es de los que hablan de sus problemas, la verdad es que no me ha dicho nada acerca de tener problemas con "Lovi", pero yo soy un poco intuitivo con esta clase de cosas, podrías decir que tengo un don—

-¿Estás seguro de que no se trata de que eres demasiado entrometido?

-El punto que cuando Antonio termine con Lovi—

-Si es que terminan—Corrigió Arthur.

-Posiblemente no va a ser capaz de mantener su compostura y se encuentre muy inestable emocionalmente. Cuando eso suceda—

-Si es que sucede—

-Es posible que tú estés cerca y que seas la persona a la que recurra… Solo quiero decirte para que estés preparado. Sé que eres un bruto con las emocione, pero cuando encuentres a Antonio en ese estado, no seas muy duro con él. Trata de entenderlo, tú debes saber lo que es terminar con alguien muy atractivo y carismático.

-Tú y yo nunca fuimos nada.

-Hm. Quizás si lo sigues repitiendo, algún día realmente lo creas.

Arthur dio un bufido y viró los ojos.

-Te ves algo cansado ¿Has estado trabajando muy duro?

-Solo lo usual…

Por más que lo resistió, terminó tallándose un ojo. El comentario de Francis lo había tomado por sorpresa, y sumado a los comentarios anteriores le había llevado a sorprenderse con lo atento que se había convertido su viejo compañero de escuela.

-¿Gustas algo más? ¿Una taza de café para el sueño? Si quieres, podrías pasar a la habitación a descansar.

-No podría—

-También está el sofá…

Arthur se acercó al asiento y al pasar la mano descubrió la fina tela con la cual estaban cubiertos. Antes de poder analizar la situación, ya se había sentado en el sofá.

-También podría hacer té ¿Sigues tomando earl grey con azúcar?

Francis pasó por detrás del sofá, apoyando una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y deslizándola hacia el otro con forme caminaba. Sin que Arthur contestara, Francis soltó al aire una exclamación.

-¡Dios! ¿Y dices que has estado trabajando lo usual? ¡Estás muy tenso!

Presionó ambos pulgares sobre sus omóplatos y lo forzó a liberar un quejido. Un poco incómodo con la situación, Arthur intentó escapar de entre sus manos.

-Eso duele…

-Por supuesto que duele, deberías tomarte un fin de semana, Arthur. Esto no es bueno para tu salud, deberías relajarte.

Presionó en la base de su cuello y encontró el punto justo. Arthur decidió que era mejor dejarse llevar y cerrar los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con un gesto que era de todo menos disgusto.

-Pobre pequeño Arthur.

En el momento exacto en el que Arthur pudo entender que Francis había colocado sus labios sobre su cuello, en ese momento exacto en el que entendió lo que estaba pasando y que su instinto lo llamó a alejarlo con un golpe, en ese preciso instante, la puerta del departamento se abrió, con un alegre saludo de Antonio.

-… ¿Interrumpo algo?

Arthur tuvo que cubrir su rostro con ambas manos.

-… Creo que ya debo irme.

No se detuvo a ver sus expresiones. Realmente no quería saber lo sorprendido que debía lucir Antonio, o lo irritado que debía parecer Francis. Solo quería correr.

* * *

 _Arthur: ok… estoy seguro de que te llegué a mencionar de un tipo de la escuela superior…_

 _Alfred: tu etapa bicuriosa?_

 _Arthur: yo no tuve una etapa bicuriosa_

 _Alfred: mi historial de conversación no dice lo mismo, quieres que busque lo de la vez que se escondieron en el salón de música después de clases?_

 _Arthur: ok, fue una etapa bicuriosa, deja de molestar_

El camino hacia su habitación no era demasiado largo, pero realmente no tenía mucha prisa para encontrarse con la pila de textos que tendría que leer para el día siguiente. Encontró una banca no muy lejana al edificio de Artes Plásticas del lado en el que había sombra.

 _Arthur: estudia en esta universidad, es amigo de Antonio_

 _Alfred: QUÉ PEQUEÑO ES EL MUNDO_

 _Arthur: recuerdas que te dije que me contestó un amigo suyo con voz de violador?_

 _Alfred: por supuesto, el amigo violador._

 _Arthur: resultó que era él_

 _Alfred: karma_

El sol comenzó a ponerse y la sombra del edificio de música iba proyectándose sobre el de artes plásticas, creciendo lentamente. Sin la fuerte luz del sol iluminando la pared de color blanco, ésta quedó de un color lavanda muy claro, con unas ahora visibles líneas grises.

A la distancia eran difíciles de notar, pero eran suficientemente visibles como para captar la atención de Arthur.

 _Alfred: y qué con él?_

 _Arthur: inventó una excusa acerca de Antonio y su novia para invitarme a comer_

 _Arthur: tengo razones para creer que no solo planeaba comer juntos…_

Caminó discretamente hacia la pared, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se quedaría viéndolo raro. Se acercó hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de distancia y se dio cuenta que las finas líneas estaban dibujadas con un lápiz.

 _Alfred: qué te dijo de Antonio y su novia?_

 _Arthur: que creía que iban a terminar_

 _Arthur: No lo entiendes, Antonio ADORA a su novia._

 _Alfred: no has pensado en que quizás él hablaba en serio acerca de Antonio? Quiero decir, tú eres su compañero de habitación_

Retrocedió un par de pasos para mirar la imagen completa. Quería llegar a apreciar la figura que las líneas formaban, pero lo único que podía ver eran líneas cruzándose de todas las maneras posibles, juntas y sin mucho sentido.

 _Alfred: si supiera que Natasha y Toris van a terminar, me gustaría que alguien estuviera cerca de Toris para avísame de ello_

 _Arthur: No, la verdad es que fui un idiota_

 _Arthur: Realmente creí que había madurado un poco y que estaba genuinamente preocupado por Antonio_

 _Arthur: pero es Francis_

 _Arthur: jajaja la verdad siento como si hubiera jugado conmigo_

 _Alfred: …_

 _Arthur: Oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco extraña?_

 _Alfred: Jamás he tenido experiencias con otros hombres y no estoy interesado en ellos, lo siento_

 _Arthur: No hablo de eso, idiota_

Arthur tomó una fotografía de la pared y se la envió a Alfred.

 _Arthur: qué ves aquí?_

 _Alfred: una ciudad_

 _Alfred: o un rostro?_

 _Alfred: es una prueba psicológica?_

 _Arthur: es una pared de la escuela y no logro entender que es lo que está ahí_

 _Alfred: un graffitti?_

 _Arthur: seguramente es un proyecto de los estudiantes de arte_

 _Arthur: pero no le encuentro forma_

 _Alfred: hubieras empezado por ahí, idiota_

 _Alfred: no puedes juzgar a una obra de arte que no está terminada_

 _Arthur: pERO ES QUE QUIERO SABER QUÉ ES_

 _Alfred: es una pared, supéralo_

 _Arthur: me rehúso a ver solo una pared._

 _Alfred: [emoji virando los ojos]_

* * *

-Una pregunta seria.

-Pregunta.

-¿Aún tienes su número?

-¿De qué hablas?

Arthur acomodó mejor la pantalla de su computadora para poder ver mejor el rostro de Alfred.

-De Francis. ¿Aún tienes su número?

-¡¿De qué—?! ¡Ese no es tu problema!

-Ah, entonces sí. Pensé que dijiste que no estabas interesado en él.

La puerta del apartamento sonó y poco después entró Antonio por la puerta, dejando a un lado un pequeño maletín. En un pequeño ataque de pánico, Arthur solo cerró su computadora.

-¿Estabas hablando con alguien?

-A-ah… no…

-Escuché otra voz…

Miró a su alrededor antes de sentarse sobre su cama.

-Ah… estaba hablando con un amigo por Skype.

Antonio alzó una ceja, pero decidió no decir nada.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Estudia aquí?

 _Alfred: QUE DEMONIOS_

 _Alfred: ESO FUE GROSERO_

-Ah, no. No vive en Londres. Es de Nueva York.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a alguien de Nueva York?

Arthur se mordió los labios. Antonio no resistió al ver su rostro y comenzó a reír.

-Dios mío Arthur, ya quita esa cara. Parece que estás ocultando un cuerpo. ¿Es por lo qué pasó con Francis? Porque si quieres tener algo con él, a mí no me molesta. Es más, creo que Francis está muy interesado en ti.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo no tengo ningún interés en Francis!

-¿Es porque el chico con el que hablabas es tu pareja?

Arthur sentía sus mejillas arder mientras Antonio reía escandalosamente. Tendría que explicarle con mucha paciencia que al parecer todo había sido un malentendido.


	4. Chartreuse

**III**

-¿Ya sabes qué optativas tomar para el siguiente semestre? Dicen que van a abrir Literatura fantástica del siglo XIX con la profesora Philips, pero no han asegurado nada, seguramente es porque su clase siempre se llena muy rápido.

-Es la que es una editora muy importante y eso ¿no? Creo que he escuchado de ella.

-Dicen que en una ocasión llegó a leer el trabajo de uno de sus alumnos y le gustó tanto que lo ayudó a publicarlo.

-Eso es pura mierda.

-Arthur, no seas envidioso.

El chico de cabello rubio platinado intentó regañado, pero Arthur continuó.

-No creo que una editora importante ande leyendo cualquier borrador escrito por sus alumnos solo por buena fe. La gente no llega a esos puestos haciéndoles favores a niños que buscan una vía rápida, la gente llega a esos puestos con trabajo duro.

-Tiene un punto, Vlad.

-Bueno, pero se supone que también es una excelente maestra. ¿Entrarás a su clase Arthur?

-No lo creo.

Lukas alejó la mirada de la computadora portátil en la que estaba tecleando y transformó su estoico rostro en una expresión de confusión.

-Pensé que estabas interesado en la literatura fantástica.

-Si… pero creo que es demasiado pronto para elegir una optativa… Además, no estoy muy seguro ¿y si abren una optativa mejor?

-Ya, acéptalo. Te da miedo que sea tan estricta como dicen.

Vladimir intentó provocarlo pero Arthur ni se inmutó. Incluso estuvo motivado a responderle.

-Pues tampoco es tan atractiva como dicen.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sé cosas.

Arthur le sonrió a Vladimir con travesura, antes de que Lukas alzara de nuevo la mirada de la pantalla.

-Hey ¿Ya vieron esto? Me lo mostró un amigo que está en el edificio de música. Es el blog de un tipo que publica historias de misterio.

Cuando viró la computadora, el corazón de Arthur dio un vuelco. Claro que ya lo había visto.

-Creo que ya me habían contado de él, escribe una historia de un ex sacerdote o algo así.

-Sí, lo escribe desde el punto de vista de un bloguero, si no te detienes a leer sus otras entradas puedes llegar a creer que es una historia real. También escribe pensamientos y poemas. ¿Ya lo has leído Arthur?

-AH, SÍ. No me gusta como escribe.

-¡¿Qué?!

Se alzó de hombros e hizo su característico puchero.

-No me gusta. Siento que no edita bien sus historias, tiene muchas faltas ortográficas y en ocasiones no se entiende de quién está hablando.

-Claro que tiene una mala edición, los escritores escriben y los editores editan, no seas duro Arthur.

-Quizás deberías ser editor. Se te da muy bien eso de criticar todo.

Vladimir rio un poco de su propio chiste, pero Lukas notó que el comentario no le había causado la misma gracia a Arthur. Solo se despidió, utilizando de excusa alguna tarea y se fue.

Arthur había adoptado el banco a un lado del edificio se música como un punto para pensar. Era sencillo despejarse ahí sentado, con poco ruido y solo algunos sonidos que traía el viento desde el edificio.

El misterioso mural ya había avanzado. Cada día se le sumaban nuevos colores y la imagen se entendía un poco mejor. Parecía como de esos ejercicios de los libros para colorear donde uno pintaba cada sección de acuerdo a un número, pero no había números en la pared. Dios, ni si quiera había un patrón lógico para la infinidad de colores que utilizaba y las secciones eran tan pequeñas que daban a la imagen un efecto similar a un mosaico. No lo aceptaría, pero el ver la pared cambiar cada mañana lo emocionaba.

-Impresionante ¿No es así? –La profesora Philips, una mujer que parecía haberse quedado en los 70's, se sentó a su lado. –Un estudiante de pintura lo hizo. El profesor Rómulus me dijo que lo eligieron entre varios proyectos presentados.

-… Me impresiona el tamaño. Y cómo cada pequeña sección tiene un color diferente.

-Es un trabajo maravilloso, ni si quiera está terminado y ya hay muchas cosas que hace sentir. No cualquier artista puede lograr eso.

La mujer dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia Arthur pero éste no se molestó en virar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-El primer semestre es el más duro ¿No tú me dijiste eso?

-¿Has estado comiendo bien?

-Mi compañero de cuarto cocina bien y a veces me da de su comida.

-Qué amable de su parte. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Mantienen la habitación arreglada?

-Mamá, no tienes que preguntar por todo eso. Sabes que me sé cuidar solo ¿no le he hecho siempre?

La profesora Philips quitó algunos largos y rubios cabellos de su rostro. A pesar de tener más de medio siglo de edad y de vestirse con un estilo que le ganó el apodo de "bruja hippie" con sus peores alumnos, era una mujer bella y con rasgos finos.

-Lo siento, corazón. Es solo que me emociona tanto tenerte aquí conmigo. No me gustaría que tu padre cambie de opinión y quiera alejarte de mí.

Le acarició el rostro y Arthur sonrió del lado.

-Estoy haciendo lo que siempre quise, no voy a dejar que me arrastre junto con mis hermanos. –Dio un pequeño suspiro y hablo un poco más animado. –Mis compañeros ya comenzaron a hablar de optativas y—

Varios alumnos comenzaron a caminar hacia los salones. Su madre miró el anticuado reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto.

-Ay, amor… lo siento, pero…

-Sí, sí. Lo entiendo. Ve a clases, de todas formas yo debería estar adelantando tarea.

Dejó un beso en su frente y se fue.

* * *

-Dame del rojo.

-Oh no. ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Solo abusas del rojo cuando estás enojado. ¿Volviste a pelear con tú otra mitad?

-No fue una pelea. Solo comenzó a decir que ya no le presto tanta atención como antes. Tú no crees que le estoy dedicando más tiempo a mi trabajo que a mi pareja ¿verdad Francis?

Antonio iba dejando violentas pinceladas por un lienzo.

-Bueno, la verdad si lo creo. El mural te ha estado consumiendo mucho tiempo, aunque no creo que eso sea algo malo. En realidad creo que la pareja de cualquiera debería estar emocionada en su lugar. Éste es un proyecto muy importante, Antonio. Y en lugar de pensar en tus logros—

-¡Quiere más atención!

Hizo un movimiento de apuñalar al lienzo. Un tipo alto y con una cicatriz en la frente se asomó por detrás.

-¿Podrían hacer silencio?

En lugar de responder, el par de amigos guardó silencio y se miró el uno al otro hasta que el sujeto desapareció.

-¿Cuál es el problema de este tipo?

-No tienes idea de quien es ¿verdad?

-Su cara me suena…

-Su nombre es Willhem. –Comenzó a explicar Francis, murmurando al igual que Antonio mientras continuaba con su trabajo. –Es el segundo mejor de la clase. Escuché que realmente quería el mural que estás haciendo tú.

-Ay… qué mala suerte.

-¿"Qué mala suerte"? ¿De verdad eso es lo que tienes que decir al respecto?

-Bueno, si se lo mereciera, lo habría ganado ¿No es así?

Francis estalló en risas bajo la dura mirada de Willhem. Antonio podía ser un poco cruel aunque no se diera cuenta.

Al salir del taller, Antonio invitó a Francis a su habitación que quedaba un poco más cerca para poder tomar un baño y sacarse toda la pintura de encima. Le gustaba la sensación de tener pintura en las manos, pero había un límite para todo. Incluso para la amistad que tenía con Francis. No señor, no iba permitir que se bañara con él, como si no lo conociera suficientemente bien. Tenía pareja y él tenía que respetarlo.

Arthur no pareció muy a gusto al entrar a su habitación y encontrar a un recién bañado Francis recostado en su cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-Te estaba esperando. ¿Me extrañaste?

Francis le guiñó un ojo, pero Arthur no se molestó en responder.

-Estábamos saliendo de un taller y le dije que si quería pasar a tomar una ducha, cuando salimos acabamos todos sucio y cubiertos en sudor, es muy—

-No importa.

-No pensé que te molestara Arthur, si quieres para la próxima—

-Antonio, dije que no me importaba.

Caminó hasta el pequeño refrigerador que había dentro del cuarto y sacó de este una botella de agua para tomar de ésta. Francis y Antonio compartieron una mirada y estuvieron de acuerdo. Francis se retiró de la habitación diciendo algo acerca de tenía alguien a quién ver o algo así.

Arthur se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida, acabando su botella de agua.

-¿Qué sucede?

Antonio interrumpió sus pensamientos como un cubetazo de agua helada.

-¿Huh?

-Estás particularmente serio. ¿Sucedió algo?

-N-no… solo estaba pensando…

Sus manos jugaban con la botella.

-Oye, puedes decirme si tienes algún problema. Sé que no somos tan cercanos pero—

-Estoy bien, es solo que... A veces quiero creer que soy bueno en las cosas que hago. Quiero decir, pongo todas mis energías en mi trabajo y trato que los resultados sean impecables pero—pero eso a veces no es suficiente. –Con cada palabra que decía, iba aumentando la velocidad. –Y siento que la gente espera de mí cosas más grandes que lo que yo puedo hacer y me hace preguntarme si realmente vale la pena que yo siga trabajando duro cuando lo máximo que yo puedo hacer no es suficiente—

-Alto. Necesito que respires antes de continuar que siento que te quedarás sin aire.

-¿Realmente quieres escucharme o solo te vas a burlar de mí?

-Arthur, te estoy escuchando.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Son tus padres los que te están presionando?

-Nadie me está presionando.

-Si quieres saber mi opinión, suena a que eres tú el que te está presionando. La gente espera grandes cosas de ti. ¿Y qué? Uno no llega a esta universidad porque sus padres esperan grandes cosas de uno. Ningún padre se despierta un día y dice "vaya, quisiera que mi hijo fuera un pintor." Te apuesto a que llegaste aquí porque hay algo que amas hacer.

-No lo entiendes, mi madre es—mi madre es una persona importante para las editoriales más grandes del país. Ella espera que yo pueda ser un gran escritor o un gran editor. ¿Qué va a decir ella si vine a esta universidad solo para hacer más larga la fila de desempleo?

-¿Y qué? ¿Entonces vas a sacrificar tu propia felicidad para hacerla feliz a ella? Tu madre tuvo su propia oportunidad para buscar la felicidad y tú ahora tienes la tuya.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de mí felicidad? ¡Quizás la opinión de mi madre es importante para mí!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando tu madre no esté aquí? ¿A quién vas a hacer feliz?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Antonio se preguntó si había sido demasiado duro con el último comentario.

-Perdón. No pensé en lo que—

-No, no. Tienes razón.

Por el rostro de Arthur y lo poco que conocía de él no sabía si debía interpretar eso como honesto o un comentario terriblemente sarcástico. Arthur dejó la botella a un lado pero continuó con la mirada baja. Antonio lo miró por un largo rato, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Mi familia no es muy grande. Solo somos mi mamá, mi hermano Paulo y yo. Yo soy el más pequeño. Paulo tuvo que trabajar desde pequeño para que no nos hiciera falta nada. Yo también tuve que trabajar un tiempo, fue horrible. Nadie esperaba mucho de mí, ni en mi familia ni en la escuela. Especialmente en la escuela. Eso era en Sevilla. Tuve mucha suerte, me encontró la gente adecuada haciendo grafitis y terminé aquí. Ahora mi familia espera que me vuelva famoso.

Antonio se sentó en su cama, convirtiéndose en un reflejo de Arthur.

-Yo solo vivo con mi madre. Vivía. –Siguió hablando, para sorpresa del contrario. –Tengo tres hermanos mayores: el médico, el abogado y el ingeniero, un sueño para cualquier padre. Todos ellos viven por su lado. Tengo otro hermano—un medio hermano más. Es un bebé y vive con mi padre y su nueva mujer. Mi padre quería que yo fuera abogado o que me hiciera cargo de su empresa. Mi madre simplemente quería que fuera feliz y me apoyó cuando le dije que quería estudiar Literatura.

Una sonrisa cálida se asomó entre los labios de Antonio. Sin pena, extendió la mano hacia Arthur.

-Mucho gusto, soy Antonio.

El otro miró su mano extrañado.

-Creo que ya sabía eso…

-Sí, pero recién nos comenzamos a conocer en serio. Además creo que nunca me presenté como debía contigo.

Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó su mano.

-Mucho gusto, Antonio. Mi nombre es Arthur.


	5. Champagne

**IV**

-La película es una pieza de arte que está hecha para no tener sentido. Cualquier explicación que se le dé es correcta, pero no es la misma que el director le daría. Para el director no tiene sentido.

-Todos los conejos están hablando de lo mismo, alguna clase de misterio, solo que a destiempos. La única manera en que eso tenga sentido es si ellos vivieran en un plano en el que el tiempo no existiera, eso lógicamente no es el mismo plano en el que vivimos. Lo más lógico para mí, es que sean almas atrapadas en el purgatorio y esperando reencarnar.

-Alfred, son conejos. Si son almas atrapadas en el purgatorio ¿Por qué tendrían que ser conejos?

Alfred estuvo a punto de responder, pero se vio interrumpido por un "hey" del otro lado de la pantalla. Arthur alzó la mirada y sonrió, respondiendo al saludo.

-Voy a tomar un baño. No vayas a creer que cometí un crimen cuando salga, hoy estuve trabajando con pintura roja.

-Está bien, lo tendré en mente.

Arthur se mordió los labios y siguió al dueño de esa voz con los ojos.

-… Estabas comiéndote a tu compañero de habitación con la mirada.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! Solo lo estaba—

-Arthur, no era una pregunta.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Ni si quiera estás aquí como para poder decir.

-Imagina que tan obvio debiste haber sido como para que sea obvio hasta Nueva York.

-¿Sabes qué? Estás siendo muy grosero. Y casualmente acabo de recordar que tengo un examen mañana.

-Ah, por favor.

-Adiós.

Terminó la llamada y Alfred se sintió ligeramente ofendido.

 _Alfred: Ok, pero si te lo estabas comiendo con la mirada._

 _Arthur: Ok, pero realmente tengo examen mañana_

 _Alfred: Entonces lo aceptas?_

 _Arthur: EN MI DEFENSA, llegó sin camisa y se ve que hace bastante ejercicio. Creo que tener esa clase de cuerpo es bastante admirable._

 _Alfred: Admirable, por supesto._

 _Alfred: Yo solo veo porno para admirar las tetas de las chicas. Creo que poner en peligro sus vidas en operaciones por el arte es admirable._

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Alfred mandara otro mensaje.

 _Alfred: Te acuerdas cuando aún hablábamos solo por el foro y preguntaste si creía que era una buena idea que entraras a la deep web y te dije que no era seguro pero no me hiciste caso y descargaste Tor?_

 _Alfred: Y terminaste decepcionado por no encontrar historias sobrenaturales, pero si sitios oscuros y una infinidad de malwares?_

 _Arthur: Y tú te acuerdas de que te dije que no quería volver a hablar de eso?_

 _Alfred: Sé que piensas que solo soy un niño que no ha acabado la escuela superior, pero quizás a veces deberías confiar en las cosas que yo digo porque puede ser que yo tenga razón…_

 _Arthur: A qué quieres llegar?_

 _Alfred: No sé mucho de relaciones entre hombres y esas cosas, pero no creo que comenzar a sentir cosas por tu compañero de habitación sea una buena idea, en especial si tiene pareja._

 _Arthur: Te estás preocupando demasiado._

 _Alfred: Ok, pero yo te lo dije._

Desgraciadamente para Arthur, la situación de su examen era más que una simple excusa para hacer que Alfred se callara. Algo le dijo que lo más sabio sería ir al café del campus a estudiar un rato. La mayoría de la gente compraba el café para llevar así que siempre había poca gente en él, de tal modo que era un buen lugar para quedar dormido. O estudiar.

Arthur se acercó a la barra y miró la pizarra que se encontraba detrás con todas las variaciones de café y sus respectivos precios. ¿Desde cuándo tenían tantas clases de café? ¿Qué quería decir _Macchiato_? Seguro era culpa del estado no del todo consiente en el que siempre llegaba al lugar. Era fácil imaginarse a sí mismo diciendo "Denme lo que sea que me mantenga despierto."

-Hola ¿ya sabe qué va a pedir?

-Uhm… Lo de siempre.

El tipo que le atendía le vio extrañado.

-¿Me podría recordar qué es eso?

Tenía que ser una broma. Iba a ese café al menos una vez a la semana. Ese tipo tenía que ser nuevo como para no saberlo. Arthur dio un pesado suspiro y su mirada pasó a la parte de los tés del menú.

-Mejor… un Earl gray. Que sea mediano.

-Muy bien, un Earl gray mediano. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

¿Era en serio? Tenía que ser un tipo algo lento.

-Arthur.

-"Arthur" –repitió mientras escribía en su vaso. –Es un nombre común por aquí.

Arthur taladró la frente del barista con la mirada mientras le entregaba el dinero. El té que le entregaron estaba tibio y mayormente insípido. Hubiera preparado el té él mismo en su casa. Las cosas que hacía con tal de estar en un lugar lindo y tranquilo.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! –Alguien había atravesado la puerta del café y gritado de forma desconsiderada. -¡Tengo entradas para la novatada de Música esta noche en Disco Pogo! ¡Si las toman ahora serán gratis! ¡Pero no será lo mismo en la noche!

Un chico albino iba pasando de mesa en mesa, regalando boletos a las chicas más lindas que estaban por ahí. Ellas solo reían mientras él alardeaba de qué tan buena sería la fiesta ya que él sería el DJ. Se acercó a Arthur y frunció las cejas.

-A ti te conozco.

-¿… A mí?

-¿No eres el nuevo compañero de cuarto de Antonio?

-Ah… ¿sí?

Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y comenzó a reír en voz fuerte.

-¡Cualquier amigo de Antonio es mi amigo! Soy Gilbert. Había separado estos boletos para invitar a las chicas más guapas de la universidad, pero puedes tener uno. ¡Y uno más para que lleves a tu novia!

-Pero yo no-

-¡Sin excusas! ¡Anda y diviértete!

-Bueno, pues… gracias, supongo.

-No es na- oh Dios…

El chico utilizó a Arthur como si estuviera escudándose.

-¿Todo bien?

-E-Es… -se aclaró la garganta- Esa chica…

-¿Y por qué te escondes?

-¡Yo no me estoy escondiendo!

Arthur miró a la chica y de nuevo al albino.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡No seas ridículo!

Rio escandalosamente hasta que Elizabeta lo miró. Luego su rostro tomó un rostro rosado y escapó con prisa por la puerta, a la vez que Vladimir entraba.

-¡Hey Arthur! ¿Ya estudiaste para el examen?

-¿De qué hablas? Ni si quiera he comenzado.

Compartieron una pequeña risa, pero el recién llegado se distrajo.

-¡Hey Elizabeta, que casualidad verte aquí!

-Que te den, Vlad.

-No seas cruel, yo solo vine a socializar y tomar café.

-No estoy para tus tonterías, he tenido un mal día.

-¿Todo bien con Rode?

La chica se mordió los labios.

-Recibió una beca de vuelta en Salzburgo y olvidó decirme… hasta hoy, antes de irse al aeropuerto.

La mirada de la chica se fue apagando y sus cejas se alzaron por el centro de su rostro. Arthur miró a ambos sintiendo que estaba completamente fuera del lugar e intentó retirarse lentamente.

-Y por si fuera poco –Continuó. –se han gastado los boletos para la novatada de hoy. Pensaba ir y olvidarme de todo, pero parece ser que ni eso podré hacer.

-Ah, y dicen que las fiestas de música son las mejores.

-Gracias Vlad, ahora me siento mucho mejor…

La chica tomó su vaso que acababa de salir por la mesa y se fue.

-… ¿ok, pero qué demonios fue eso?

-Es mi prima. Que horrible suerte, me gustaría hacer algo por ella.

-¿Por qué no la llevas a la fiesta?

-¿Es que no estabas prestando atención? ¡Ya no hay boletos!

-¿Ah sí?

Arthur alzó los dos pedazos de papel que tenía agarrados.

-¡Gracias, te amo!

Estuvo a punto de arrebatárselos pero Arthur los alejó de él.

-Ah, pero no dije que fueran gratis.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Solo… quiero que le digas a tu prima que los manda "Gilbert" ¿sí?

-… ¿El DJ? No sabía que fueran amigos.

-No lo somos.

-¿Y por qué haces eso?

Arthur solo se alzó de hombros.

-Soy un escritor aburrido, buscando apresurar la trama.

* * *

 _Alfred: Sigues enojado?_

El mensaje de Alfred lo sorprendió justo cuando iba pasando cerca del mural que lo fascinaba tanto, el cual comenzaba a tener nuevos colores.

 _Arthur: Quién dijo que estaba enojado?_

 _Alfred: Nadie, solo tu berrinche de hace rato_

 _Arthur: No fue un berrinche…_

 _Alfred: Y cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?_

 _Arthur: Pues ya estuve estudiando toda la tarde_

 _Arthur: Supongo que vER NETFLIX SIN AUDÍFONOS! WOOOHOOO!_

 _Alfred: Estarás solo esta noche?_

 _Arthur: Pues un amigo de Antonio me dijo que había una gran fiesta_

 _Arthur: dijo que era la novatada de los estudiantes de música y me invitó_

 _Alfred: Irás?_

 _Arthur: Pfff no_

 _Arthur: Le di mis boletos a alguien que los necesitaba más, de todas formas no quería ir por si necesitaba estudiar más hoy_

 _Alfred: Tu roomie estará ahí, verdad?_

 _Arthur: supongo_

Se había detenido en su banca frente al mural para contestar sus mensajes, pero el último comentario lo dejó pensando.

Antonio estaría ahí con sus amigos, bebiendo, quizás fumando. Estaría rodeado de chicas lindas que Gilbert se tomó la molestia de invitar. ¿Realmente le era fiel a su novia? ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para verse tan bien y no dejar que las chicas se le tiraran encima? O en cualquier caso los chicos…

Era un chico bastante masculino, no es que eso tuviera que ver realmente con su sexualidad, pero no parecía la clase de chicos a quien le interesan otros chicos. Aunque se juntaba con Francis y era casi seguro que ese idiota intentaba tocarlo de formas sospechosas, aunque fuera solo por molestar. No podría culparlo.

Francis estaría ahí con Antonio, era seguro. Estarían bailando entre chicas… o entre ellos… tomando y tocándose de forma juguetona. No lo diría en voz alta, pero Arthur de pronto tuvo algo de envidia de Francis.

Quizás se había arrepentido de haber regalado sus boletos y de no poder compartir un trago con Antonio.

Quizás hubiera sido divertido.

Quizás eso lograría que viera un lado de Antonio que no había visto antes.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué pensaba? Era obvio que el lugar de Antonio era esa fiesta y el suyo era su cuarto, con silencio suficiente para poder estudiar.

 _Alfred: tengo que entrar a clase, hablamos después_

 _Arthur: está bien, hasta después._

Arthur tomó su mochila y la cargó sobre su hombro, sintiéndose de pronto algo solo. De nuevo tenía esa sensación de estar desperdiciando "los mejores años de su vida" con la nariz en un libro.

Lo primero que notó al entrar dentro del cuarto fue una lata de cerveza a la que pateó. Cuando se adentró en él, se encontró con un camino de latas vacías que conducían a un muy intoxicado Antonio recostado en el suelo. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a Arthur de cabeza y se rio sin muchas ganas. Su rostro se veía pálido y ojeroso. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Antonio, estás bien?

-Hola Arthur. Disculpa el desorden, es solo que Lovi acaba de terminar conmigo.


	6. Frambuesa

**V**

Arthur se congeló en su lugar. De pronto las palabras de Francis comenzaron a dar vueltas por su cabeza. ¿Es que le había dicho la verdad o solo se trataba de una coincidencia?

-¿Quieres una cerveza? Traje bastantes…

Antonio giró un poco por el suelo y se terminó alzando para ofrecerle una lata pero Arthur solo se le quedó mirando, casi como si le estuviera juzgando. Antonio no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en nada, en realidad.

No quería estar sólo, eso era evidente. Su rostro congestionado daba tanta pena que Arthur no le pudo decir que no. Tomó una de las latas que se encontraban apiladas en el suelo y la abrió. Aunque prefería la cerveza oscura, la que había estado tomando su compañero de habitación tenía buen sabor. Se preguntó cuántas latas había tomado ya.

-Lamento lo de tu novia.

-Novio. Ex novio.

Arthur se atragantó con la cerveza. No podía estar hablando en serio, seguramente era una broma ¿verdad? Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad, como si hubiera hablado del color de sus calcetines que Arthur se vio obligado a ignorar el hecho de que a su compañero de cuarto le atraían los hombres.

-¿Le dijiste a Francis?

-Aun no. No sé si quiero que lo sepa. Mí a él ni a Gilbert. No estoy listo para que me quieran sacar a algún bar de mala muerte para que me acueste con algún desconocido. –soltó otra risa patética y se llevó una mano al rostro. –No sé si estoy listo para acostarme con alguien más. ¿Arthur, alguna vez has estado con otro hombre?

Sintió el calor apoderarse de su rostro completo, concentrándose en sus mejillas y sus orejas. Antonio soltó una risa torpe, haciéndole esquivar su mirada.

-¿Te gustan los hombres, no? Francis y tú—

-Francis y yo… experimentamos un poco cuando estábamos en la escuela, pero solo eran besos franceses y… ya sabes, conoces a Francis.

-¿Manos curiosas?

-Manos curiosas. –Repitió queriendo darle la razón y siguió bebiendo.

-Entonces era eso.

-¿Es que Francis no les había dicho?

Se había formado una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas. Antonio se dio cuenta de que Arthur no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de este tema.

-Verás, Francis tiene una vida sexual muy activa, y le encanta hacer sentir nerviosos a los demás, pero nunca compartiría detalles íntimos de alguien más sin su permiso.

-No te creo.

-No tienes por qué creerme. Quién lo diría, no pensé que fueras virgen.

-Yo no dije eso.

-¿Alguna vez te han dado sexo oral?

No pudo hacer otra cosa que escupir un poco de cerveza en respuesta. Antonio comenzó a partirse de la risa, diciendo algo acerca de estar demasiado ebrio como para cuidar sus palabras.

-Estoy pensando en Lovi… era muy bueno con eso…

-No sé si sea lo mejor que pienses en esa clase de cosas cuando acaban de terminar contigo.

-¿Sabes cómo te sorprende lo suaves que pueden ser los labios de alguien durante tu primer beso? Bueno, ahora imagina eso pero en tus partes privadas. Ah… Su lengua era igual, pero más cálida… más húmeda.

Se retorció en el suelo antes de seguir hablando. Arthur comenzaba a sentir que hablaría de la misma manera con cualquier persona que se encontrarse en su lugar así que decidió tomarlo a la ligera. Eso fue hasta que notó que Antonio abría su pantalón.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡

-¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? Te estoy diciendo lo bueno que era mi ex con orales, no lógico es que me ponga duro. Tengo mis necesidades.

Ahora el rostro de Antonio se veía ligeramente irritado por la interrupción. Arthur nunca lo había visto así, incluso las otras veces que le tocó abrirle la puerta mientras estaba ebrio. Negó con la cabeza y terminó desviando la mirada.

-¿No podrías ir al baño?

-¿Es que nunca viste una polla?

-¡Es que eso es algo bastante privado!

-¿Nunca te masturbaste con tus amigos cuando crío?

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

Antonio lo miró honestamente sorprendido.

-… ¿De verdad no lo hiciste?

-¡¿Por qué lo haría?! ¡Te digo que es algo privado!

La tercera cabeza asomándose en la conversación comenzaba a hacer sentir nervioso a Arthur, aunque no entendía bien porqué.

-Porque… todos los críos lo hacen… Ya sabes, cuando son unos sacos de hormonas que están descubriendo que se siente bien tocarse ahí y ven porno juntos y eso… ¿no? ¿nada?

-Supongo que no todos lo hacen…

Compartieron miradas un momento. Arthur hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no bajar la mirada.

-No tenías muchos amigos cuando eras un crío ¿cierto?

Arthur se mantuvo en silencio pensando que posiblemente tenía razón.

-¿Alguna vez te has masturbado?

-¡Te digo que es personal!

-Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Quisieras ver algunos videos conmigo? Podría ser tu primera vez viendo porno y masturbándote junto a tus amigos.

"Amigos." Ni si quiera sabía si podía llamar a Antonio así. Conocía muy poco de él. Sus mejillas ardían y su cabeza daba giros extraños. Quizás fue por una de esos giros que accedió.

No entendía muy bien como había acabado en esa situación, pero ahora se encontraba viendo videos de pornografía homosexual en internet, más específicamente jóvenes delgados dándose sexo oral mutuamente. La computadora de Antonio se encontraba sobre su cama, mientras Arthur y Antonio miraban sentados en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en el costado la cama de Arthur.

Antonio se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo su miembro en una mano mientras lo estimulaba lentamente. No era que Arthur se estuviera fijando, pero llamaban su atención sus ocasionales suspiros que liberaba con algo de trabajo y con los ojos cerrados.

Los chicos del video parecían distinto a lo que él catalogaría como atractivo. Muy delgados, muy jóvenes y con demasiada silicona inyectada en el trasero. Sus actuaciones parecían exageradas y sus gemidos demasiado teatrales. No encontraba lo realmente atractivo en ellos, pero su cuerpo parecía responder de forma distinta.

"Definitivamente Antonio se ve mejor que ellos." El pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza. Su abdomen a veces se contraía, dejando caer alguna pequeña gota de sudor a lo largo del músculo bien formado. Esperando que Antonio no lo notara, llevó una mano a su entrepierna e hizo presión sintiendo al mismo tiempo placer y desesperación.

-No seas tímido, no voy a criticarte si tú también te tocas.

-Yo no…

-Ya, deja de fingir.

Quizás Antonio le había estado prestando más atención de lo que creía. En ese momento dejó de atenderse a sí mismo o a la pantalla y le abrió el pantalón a Arthur, haciendo que su corazón casi saltara fuera de su boca. Intentó forcejear, pero luego de sentir la cálida piel de Antonio rodearle, se quedó completamente quieto.

-¿Quién lo diría? Ya estás duro. No tenía idea de que te gustaran tanto los hombres.

-Cállate.

Sus mejillas le dolían. Debía tener un color rosa brillante por todo el rostro. La mano comenzó a moverse y Arthur cerró los ojos. No le sorprendía que supiera exactamente donde tocar, también era hombre después de todo. Sabía en qué lugar hacer un poco más de presión y en qué lugar ser un poco más suave.

-Oye ¿Te molestaría hacer lo mismo por mí?

Pudo detectar un tono de necesidad en su voz. Al abrir sus ojos, se topó muy de cerca del color oliva de ojos de Antonio, que ahora se veían ligeramente más oscuros. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Arthur sentía como si se derritiera lentamente. Sin saber de dónde había sacado tanta motivación, tomó el miembro de Antonio y fue estimulándolo a la par del suyo.

-Se siente bien…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Arthur tan pronto escuchó la voz rasposa del contrario, tan baja y suave que aún no estaba seguro de si lo estaba soñando. Antonio dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y cerró los ojos en un hermoso gesto de desesperación. Movió la cadera de forma errática, dejando cortas pausas entre movimiento y movimiento. La mano de Arthur quedo manchada con un líquido blanquecino, y justo después… blanco.

Cuando recupero la conciencia, Antonio ya se había limpiado la mano con unos pañuelos desechables.

Se dejó caer en el piso sintiéndose la peor escoria que existía y al mismo tiempo como si hubiera tocado el cielo. Se excusó y fue a tomar una ducha.


	7. Púrpura de Tiro

**VI**

Alfred sabía muy bien que a Arthur no le gustaba hablar por teléfono. Solo accedía a las videollamadas cuando estaba demasiado ocupado como para estar tecleando o le mandaba notas de voz cuando le daba pereza escribir toda la historia de ese día. Por eso haber recibido un mensaje de su parte que solo contenía las palabras "Te puedo llamar?" le había preocupado bastante.

-No sé qué hacer ahora. Ni si quiera sé si debería actuar diferente con él.

-Fue solo—Solo se tocaron juntos ¿no? Eso no es sexo. –Algunos chicos que pasaban por la mesa de Alfred en los comedores de la escuela se le quedaron mirando. Alfred se alzó de hombros como queriendo escudarse y murmuró. –Arthur, no puedo creer que estoy hablando de esto contigo.

-Es lo que quiero creer, quiero decir, no es como si me la hubiera chupado o algo así.

-ARTHUR.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Estoy muy alterado. No debería estar tan alterado ¿verdad?

-Solo son dos amigos que se… -bajó más la voz. –Que se masturbaron juntos.

-Dijo que ya lo había hecho con otros chicos antes.

-Son cosas que a veces hacen los bros: ven porno juntos…

-¿Se masturban el uno al otro?

Alfred tardó un poco en responder.

-No Arthur. Los bros no hacen eso. Como sea… mi descanso terminó, tengo que irme.

-Hablamos después… gracias por todo… y perdón…

-Oye, antes irme…

-¿Si?

-Márcame después ¿quieres?

-Claro… Gracias… de verdad…

-… Idiota.

Y colgó.

* * *

A pesar de los últimos comentarios no tan favorecedores de Alfred, se le había ocurrido que quizás era algo cultural, es decir, Antonio era español ¿No? La cultura española era muy cálida, quizás para ellos si fuera algo normal.

Por alguna razón y siguiendo su línea de pensamientos, le pareció muy lógico ir a ver a Francis a su apartamento para preguntarle su opinión, después de todo él era francés. Algo de eso debía saber.

Escuchó que la manilla de la puerta de moviera junto con unas llaves y entro en conciencia de lo estúpido que había sido su razonamiento. ¿Era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo?

-Qué extraño verte por aquí, Arthur.

Lo era.

-Eh, sí. Hola. ¿Crees que podríamos salir a tomar un café o algo?

-Ah, entiendo que tengas muchas ganas de pasar tiempo conmigo pero lo siento, hoy estoy ocupado.

Le dio la espalda y entró en su casa. La mesa del comedor estaba cubierta de varias hojas de dibujo con diversos bocetos.

-Tengo un proyecto que entregar mañana –Comenzó a explicar Francis. –No tengo tiempo para que intentes seducirme hoy.

-Antonio y Lovi terminaron.

Francis se quedó congelado en su lugar. Cuando salió de su estado de shock comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-¿Tomas Earl Gray, verdad?

-Esa no es la peor parte.

-Oh vaya. Se me antojó ron de pronto ¿A ti no?

Unos cuantos vasos después, Arthur había perdido todo pudor con Francis.

-¡No pudo haber sido sexo! –El tono de voz de Arthur se había vuelto ligeramente más alto y agresivo. –¡Solo nos estábamos masturbando! ¡No hubo nadie dentro de nadie!

-Arthur, es muy sencillo. ¿Tocó tus genitales para hacerte sentir bien?

-Si.

-Es sexo.

-¡Fue con su mano!

-¡Y te viniste en su mano! ¿Qué más prueba quieres?

Arthur comenzó a sollozar y Francis rodó los ojos.

-No imaginaba mi primera vez con otro hombre así… a-además seguramente para él no fue nada.

-¿Hubieras preferido que significara algo para él?

-… No.

Arthur no se escuchó muy seguro. Se hundió en el sofá con un puchero en el rostro, Francis solo le sirvió un trago más.

-Bueno, quizás sí.

-Honestamente, no me sorprende—

-Me siento usado. Como si Antonio me hubiera visto como un consolador o algo así.

-Por alguna razón te dije que debías tener cuidado con él, es algo… impredecible.

Arthur bebió de su vaso con rapidez mientras su anfitrión parecía divertirse con ello.

-Bueno, ya no puedes hacer nada por cambiar lo que ha sucedido, solo te queda evitar que suceda otra vez.

-"Otra vez." –Murmuró enfurruñado. –Como si fuera a haber otra vez.

-La siguiente vez no tiene que ser con él.

Arthur miró a Francis mientras éste acercaba más a su rostro con un gesto seductor.

-No. Aún no estoy suficientemente ebrio para eso.

Empujó el rostro de Francis con una mano mientras él reía con ganas.

* * *

Francis pudo continuar con su proyecto cuando Arthur cayó dormido. Tenía que crear un portafolio con varios trabajos que se suponía que venía haciendo todo el semestre, pero no todos le convencían lo suficiente como para entregar, tendría que continuarlos o rehacerlos completamente. El profesor Rómulus era muy exigente, pero él era incluso más exigente con su trabajo, incluso si no obtuviera el mismo reconocimiento que sus pares. Incluso si no obtuviera el mismo reconocimiento que Antonio.

Pensó haberlo invocado. Apareció poco después por la puerta hablando del mismo proyecto, muy apurado porque evidentemente acababa de recordarlo. Francis se lo tomó con algo de humor, eso era algo clásico de Antonio, pero su comportamiento cambió drásticamente al darse cuenta de que cierto rubio que se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Se quedó dormido después de estar tomando.

-No sabía que siguieran siendo amigos. ¿Cómo es que terminaron tomando?

La mirada que dedicó después a Arthur tenía algo de disgusto en ella.

-Eso es algo personal, Antonio.

-Por favor, no creo que sea algo que no me puedas decir.

Francis solo sonrió.

-Quería platicar.

Antonio sintió una presión extraña en los brazos y calor en la cabeza. Se había sonrojado pero Francis no diría nada al respecto. Más cuando se notaba que no era un sonrojo placentero.

-Lo llevaré de vuelta a nuestro apartamento.

-¿Piensas llevarlo dormido?

-Tienes razón, debería despertarlo.

-Antonio, solo déjalo dormir. –Le tomó de las manos antes de que hiciera algo impulsivo.-Seguramente lo necesita.

-Como digas.

-Cuando despierte, lo mandaré de vuelta—

-Vale, vale ¿me podrías decir cuántos bosquejos son los que se deberían entregar?

Francis miró un poco mal a Antonio por haberle interrumpido, pero continuaron trabajando en sus respectivos proyectos, apoyándose mutuamente. Francis sabía qué proyecto le hacía falta a Antonio y Antonio sabía qué le hacía falta a Francis en sus proyectos.

El francés pidió un descanso para tomar una ducha. Antonio pensaba que quizás necesitaba una también. ¿Debería pedirle prestada la ducha a Francis? ¿Debería compartirla con él?

Tomó asiento en el mismo sofá en el que se encontraba recostado Arthur y le dedicó una mirada. Cada vez que lo veía dormir se quedaba pensando en lo diferente que se veía sin el entrecejo fruncido y con expresión relajada. Miró a su espalda para asegurarse de estar solo y llevó una mano a su barbilla. Esperaba no despertarlo mientras inclinaba su rostro sobre él y le robaba un pequeño beso.

No esperaba que los brazos de Arthur se rehusaran a dejarlo ir. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y presionó sus labios. Pronto ladeó la cabeza y le invadió con una lengua traviesa que se colaba con demasiada facilidad en su boca. Le hacía cosquillas y le provocaba, y justo cuando pensaba que podría separarse, comenzó a mordisquear sus labios. Solo pudo liberarse cuando Arthur se separó para tomar aire.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Antonio y su rostro quedó pálido. Alejó el cuerpo, apoyándose de sus brazos atrás y más atrás, sintiendo que caería por el borde pero manteniendo el equilibrio en el último segundo. No era un sueño y definitivamente no era Francis.

-¡Francis!

Antonio tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa cuando escuchó al francés acercarse. Sin pensárselo mucho, Antonio lo empujó y lo hizo caer del sofá.

-Ah… -Francis bajó la mirada a Arthur y luego la subió hasta Antonio -¿Qué sucedió?

-Arthur despertó. Creo que será mejor llevarlo al apartamento de una vez. Además creo que ya terminamos con todo lo que hacía falta comparar. ¿O es que tú necesitas algo?

-No… supongo que ya hemos terminado.

Antonio se rio un poco, logrando aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente. Arthur se levantó y lo miró extrañado. Lo siguiente que supo es que le habían jalado el brazo hasta fuera del apartamento de Francis y hasta dentro de un metro.

Seguía mareado. Quizás era más confusión que mareo. Tocó sus labios, aun dudando que fuera verdad. No era capaz de decir quién había comenzado el beso así que prefirió no hablar. Antonio parecía estar haciendo justo lo mismo.

Quería saber que expresión tenía en el rostro y sin embargo no se atrevía a mirar. Al fin, se le escapó una mirada y se dio cuenta de que Antonio también le estaba mirando. Como si fueran un par de imanes, una fuerza que no sabía explicar bien le obligó a presionar sus labios de nuevo. Antonio no opuso resistencia alguna, incluso sostuvo su nuca y jugó con su cabello, causándole escalofríos. Algunas miradas curiosas en el metro se dirigieron a ellos.

A Antonio le hizo algo de gracia el tono rosado que habían adquirido las mejillas de Arthur, pero no dijo nada. Tan pronto como el vagón se detuvo, le tomó la mano y lo guio hasta la plataforma y un poco más allá. Era una esquina discreta en la que no había demasiada luz. Arthur se aseguró con una mirada rápida que no hubieran llamado la atención de alguien que pasara por ahí y tomó el cuello de la sudadera de Antonio para darle un beso más.

Era suave. Luego intenso. Luego caliente y húmedo.

-D-disculpen… no pueden estar aquí…

-¿Huh?

Seguramente era el ron. No importaba que ya hubieran pasado horas desde que lo tomó, Arthur se sentía más y más ebrio con cada beso, mareado, perdido. Con trabajo pudo entender las palabras del pobre guardia que pasaba por ahí. Antonio se disculpó y jaló de su mano para irse de ahí.

Comenzó a creer que ya habían abusado de ese arranque cuando Arthur no hacía por quitarle las manos de encima una vez recostados en su cama del cuarto. Le detuvo de las muñecas y lo miró a los ojos.

-... Arthur, esto ya es demasiado para mí.

El rubio suspiró tan cerca de su rostro que su aliento acarició con calor sus labios. Sus ojos color ajenjo habían tomado un tono más oscuro.

-Esto ya era demasiado para mí desde la casa de Francis. ¿Qué son un par de minutos más?

Presionó de nuevo sus labios en lo que Antonio pensaba en qué debió haber pasado para que besara tan bien. Las manos más claras se colaron por debajo de su camisa y hasta su espalda, acariciando delicadamente pero inesperadamente sensual.

Antonio no esperó más. Presionó una de sus nalgas y bajó la mano hasta su muslo para tomarlo y posarlo a un lado de su cadera. Sus entrepiernas se rozaban creando dolor y placer por igual. Antonio abrió su pantalón y Arthur no se resistió, incluso imitó sus movimientos para dejar libres ambas erecciones. Antonio meció su cadera y un gemido repentino salió de los labios ingleses, sorprendiéndolo incluso a él.

Se aferró de la camisa de Antonio, la cual se habían encontrado demasiado apresurados para retirar. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Antonio parecía tenerlo todo controlado. Su pene no era muy diferente en tamaño, quizás no alcanzaba a tener el mismo grosor, pero su piel tenía un color bastante diferente. Aunque se podía ver en su vientre la línea exacta en la que el sol no había acariciado la piel más morena, la piel más clara ahora moviéndose junto a la suya era incluso más morena que su piel, o quizás era ese tono oliva el que hacía el truco.

Meció la cadera con más energía y se aferró con más fuerza de él. Los roces se sentían ahora más húmedos y calientes, y por alguna razón que desconocía, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Si estaba moviendo también la cadera, no lo sabía.

Su mente se había quedado en blanco, y blanca fue la evidencia que quedó sobre las sábanas.


	8. Pistacho

**VII**

Aún estaba oscuro cuando despertó. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido en la cama de Antonio. Los pantalones abiertos y el pequeño desastre sobre las sábanas le recordaron lo que había sucedido. Se levantó de un salto, sintiendo esa odiosa presión de calor en sus antebrazos. Se sentía sucio.

Tomó una ducha y ni si quiera el sonido de la regadera pudo despertar a Antonio. No haría más esfuerzo de todas formas. Tomó sus cosas y se fue del cuarto. El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte.

 _Arthur: Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?_

 _Arthur: Lo jodí._

 _Alfred: Qué jodiste?_

 _Arthur: Todo._

 _Arthur: Te puedo marcar?_

Respiró con trabajo. Era una mezcla del frío de la mañana que se le clavaba en la nariz y el enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta.

 _Alfred: …_

 _Alfred: está bien._

Encontró su banca predilecta y dejó a un lado suyo su mochila. Presionó el ícono en forma de teléfono y esperó el tono.

Justo delante de él se alzaba su tan amado mural, que aunque no lograba ser iluminado por el sol que aun salía a sus espaldas, comenzaba distinguirse íntegro. Estaba terminado con un intrincado patrón sin mucha lógica de colores brillantes que asemejaban un mosaico. Era la silueta de Londres entremezclándose con el rostro de un ángel cuyos ojos habían quedado en el anonimato por la misma silueta de la ciudad. Un poco surrealista, un poco abstracto. Su mente se dejó llevar por los colores y las formas. Pero toda su fascinación se esfumó de un solo golpe.

-¿Arthur?

-… Este tiene que ser el peor día de mi vida.

Abierto, delante del rostro del ángel se encontraba un libro con letras en cursiva que se alcanzaban a leer claramente. "Cuando las emociones abruman e incluso llorar y gritar no es suficiente, de una forma u otra, uno termina buscando alguna forma de escapar de eso que siente dentro. Darle un cuerpo a esos sentimientos que abruman para que encarnen en algo bello, eso es la razón de vivir de un artista, eso es arte."

Sin firma.

-¿Arthur, qué sucede?

-¡He sido plagiado!

-¿Qué? ¿Por eso tenías que llamarme?

-¡No! Pero…

Lanzó un grito de frustración al cielo. Algunos pájaros que iban despertando volaron lejos al escuchar el ruido.

* * *

-Madam, hay un joven aquí que quiere verla.

-Dígale que no puedo, tengo clases en quince minutos y si quiero llegar a tiempo, tengo que irme ya.

-Madam, dijo que es "de vida o muerte."

-Todos los alumnos dicen que es de vida o muerte a esta altura del semestre.

Victoria Philps tomó sus libros y se dispuso a salir de su oficina para confrontar a ese irresponsable joven que seguramente quería discutir acerca de alguna calificación con la que no podría pasar su materia.

-¡Victoria!

-La voz la obligó a quedarse en su lugar.

-¡Necesito hablar con usted, es una emergencia!

La asistente que había recibido al joven miró a uno y al otro, notando algo extraño. Al darse cuenta, Victoria solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Me parece bien, pase a mi oficina. –Lo dejó pasar primero y cerró la puerta tras de sí. -¡Por el amor de todo lo bueno! ¡¿Me quieres decir que haces en mi oficina a esta hora, Arthur?!

-Te prometo que es una emergencia. –

-¡Más te vale que lo sea! –Iba regañando entre murmullos –Tengo una clase por empezar en diez minutos. ¡Diez minutos que tardo en llegar ahí! ¡Ah, y cómo se te ocurre venir a mi oficina! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que si alguien supiera que soy tu madre y nos viera hablando juntos, eso podría tener severas consecuencias?!

-¡Es rápido, lo prometo!

-Más te vale que no sea un favor que ponga en tela de duda mi integridad como maestra en esta institución.

Arthur solo sonrió de forma forzada.

-¡Arthur!

-¡El mural! ¡El que vimos la otra vez! ¡Necesito saber quién lo pintó!

-¿Cómo se supone que yo sepa? Yo soy un directivo en Literatura, no Pintura.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero dijiste el nombre de otro maestro! ¿Podrías preguntarle a ese profesor?

-No, no puedo. Eso es algo que no me compete.

Arthur bajó los hombros y la mirada con genuina decepción.

-Pero su nombre es Romulus Vargas y no creo que haya mucho problema en que tú le preguntes a él.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias mamá! ¡Te amo!

-¿Y a donde crees que vas? –Se cruzó de brazos con autoridad. –No me has dicho para qué quieres ese nombre.

-¿No tenías prisa?

-Llegaré tarde de todas formas ¿Qué son un par de minutos más?

En ese lugar y en ese momento, maldijo el hecho de que él y su madre se parecieran tanto.

-E-eh… es largo de explicar… pero… digamos que tengo razones para creer que es un plagio.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Hay que decirle cuanto antes a Rom!

-… ¿Rom?

-El profesor Romulus, estos asuntos son de suma importancia.

-Es solo una sospecha, no quiero hacer al asunto más grande de lo que es hasta estar seguro.

-Actúas bien hijo.

-Okay, pero ¿Rom?

-¡Tengo mucha prisa amor! ¡Hablamos después!

La mujer le dio un beso más y salió de la oficina con un porte más autoritario que el que usó dentro de la oficina.

Arthur suspiró con irritación, sintiendo que su madre se había escapado de algunas preguntas que debería estarle haciendo. Todas sus preguntas fueron contestadas al darse cuenta del jarrón que estaba en el escritorio, lleno de rosas color rosado, firmado "Rom."

* * *

Tenía algo de vergüenza, aunque sabía que no tenía nada de malo. Como artista, sabía que no había cosa que le pudiera alegrar más que otro que reconocer su trabajo, y aunque ella se encontraba varios semestres bajo de él y consideraba que su talento no era tan grande y que le faltaba mucha técnica por aprender, esperaba que sus palabras pudieran llegar a su corazón.

Ahí estaba él, durmiendo en uno de los últimos lugares del aula mientras sus compañeros se iban a su siguiente clase.

-Ah, disculpa.

Antonio despertó de golpe, asustando un poco a la chica.

-Lo siento mucho, creí que eras el profesor.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Perdón por despertarte!

-Dios ¿de verdad me dormí toda la clase? –Se revolvió el cabello, riendo de una forma encantadora. –Supongo que ya debería irme.

-¡No, espera por favor! ¡Quería decirte algo!

Antonio se llevó su mochila al hombro, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Tú eres el chico que hizo el mural ¿verdad? El que se encuentra junto al edificio de música. –Se rio. –Mi hermano me matará si sabe que estoy hablando contigo.

-Ah… Sí, recién hace un par de días lo terminé. –Ahora se llevaba una mano al cuello y miraba hacia otro lado. –¿Te gustó?

-¡Sí! ¡Quería decirte que es un trabajo excelente! ¡Se ve que tu técnica ha sido muy trabajada! ¿Cómo lograste trazos tan limpios? ¿Usaste cinta adhesiva para que las líneas se vieran tan perfectas?

-No… la cinta adhesiva no me permite ser tan libre con mis trazos.

"¿Trazos tan limpios?" Él no podía dejar de pensar en las partes en las que era visible una mano humana, con trazos redondeados en las esquinas, en lugar de ángulos perfectos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Me encantaría que me enseñaras un poco de tu técnica! Tal vez… si tuvieras tiempo después de clases…

-Fernández.

El profesor Romulus llamó la atención a Antonio y a la pequeña rubia que se había acercado a hablar con él.

-¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Ya me voy!

-Lo siento. Ojalá y podamos hablar después. Soy Emma, por cierto.

-"Emma." Qué bonito nombre…

De las sombras surgió la mano de Francis y le tomó de un hombro.

-Ya vámonos antes de que te saquen a patadas de esta clase.

-Vale, vale.

A penas cruzaron por la puerta, Francis lo comenzó a regañar.

-Ni si quiera pienses en romperle el corazón a esa chica, se puede ver que es dulce e inocente y no merece saber que prefirieron un trasero italiano al suyo.

-Lovino y yo terminamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Hace un par de días.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

-Justamente ayer, pero me di cuenta de que estabas muy ocupado haciéndola de niñera con Arthur.

-Antonio, él estaba dormido y de hecho tú y yo pasamos un largo rato juntos.

Hizo un pequeño puchero antes de responder.

-No me sentía cómodo. ¿Y si solo se estaba haciéndose el dormido?

-Ya, claro. –Francis le siguió la corriente, aunque Arthur ya le había dicho cómo habían ocurrido las cosas en realidad. –¿Y cuál es el plan ahora? ¿Coquetear con la hermana de Willhem?

-¡Mierda! ¿Era la hermana de Willhem?

Francis solo asintió con gesto de desaprobación. El par de compañeros caminaron hasta el café del campus. Antonio pasaría por su desayuno y a Francis le quedaba de camino para su siguiente clase.

-Ah que desgracia, estaba muy linda.

-¿Es que ahora te gustan con cabello rubio?

Antonio una risa que Francis calificó de sospechosa.

-Hablando de rubios –Continuó. –¿Qué pasó cuando te llevaste a Arthur? ¿Tuviste muchos problemas con él?

-Ninguno. Creo que podrías decir que todo lo contrario.

-… ¿Antonio, qué pasó cuando te lo llevaste?

-Eso es algo personal, Francis.

Antonio sonrió con travesura y Francis se esperó lo peor con ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Ustedes…?

-No voy a hablar de eso, es privado.

Francis le detuvo el paso, parándose justo delante de él.

-Antonio.

-Francis. Por favor, no pongas esa cara.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No tengo por qué darte detalles al respecto. Yo no te obligué a decirme qué fue lo que había pasado en tu apartamento cuando lo encontré dormido ¿verdad?

Una pequeña arruga se marcó entre las cejas de Francis. Sentía que se estaba desquitando por algo, pero en ese momento no sabía definir bien qué. Se dio por vencido y lo dejó pasar.

-Solo ten mucho cuidado.

-Le dices al lobo que tenga cuidado con las ovejas.

Antonio se rio de su comentario, intentando aliviar el ambiente que de pronto se sentía muy tenso.

Francis al fin siguió con su camino y le permitió suspirar con alivio. No entendía por qué la cara tan seria. No era la primera vez que tenía encuentros casuales de esa clase, incluso había tenido encuentros muchísimo más subidos de tono con extraños y Francis lo sabía bien. No sabía que lo llevaba a comportarse de pronto como si se tratara de su hermano mayor. Ya tenía uno y lo había dejado atrás por alguna razón.

Entró al café y reconoció una cabeza rubia, hundida dentro de un libro. Menos mal que Francis no estaba ahí porque seguramente interrogaría a Arthur hasta sacarle toda la información con sus dotes de persuasión. Como si no supiera que había estado usando a Arthur como espía para que le contara cómo había estado yendo su relación con Lovino. El pobre Arthur solo se entrometía porque creía que hacía lo correcto, pero Francis solo buscaba ser más insufrible, metiendo la nariz en su relación y señalando todos los errores en ella.

-Dos americanos grandes.

Si hubiese querido su consejo, lo hubiera pedido. Pero esperaba que estuviera feliz ahora que había acabado con esa relación de años, que había sobrevivido la prueba del tiempo y la distancia.

-¿A nombre de quién?

-Antonio.

-¿Y el segundo?

-Arthur.

Se quedó esperando en la barra a que le entregaran su pedido y le echó un vistazo a su celular. Quizás podría checar ese blog al que había entrado por error, gracias a Francis.

-¡Antonio! ¡Hace rato que no te había visto! ¡No fuiste a la novatada de los de música! –Gilbert entró al café justo después de que le entregaron sus bebidas. –Eres un amigo terrible, faltaste a la mejor fiesta del siglo.

-Lo siento Gil. Fue un mal día, Lovino terminó conmigo esa noche.

-¡No es cierto!

Dejó el vaso con el nombre de Arthur junto a la cabeza rubia y salió del café junto con el excéntrico albino.

-Sí, fue duro…

-Qué mala suerte, amigo. Ahora me siento mal por haberla pasado tan bien mientras tú andabas pensando en ese enano grosero. Ni si quiera me agradaba tanto.

-No hablemos de eso. ¿Por qué dices que fue la mejor fiesta del siglo?

-No creerás lo que me pasó…


	9. Ocre

**VIII**

-¿Disculpe, puedo hablar con usted?

-En realidad estoy algo ocupado en este momento.

-No tardaré mucho. –Arthur se puso en el camino del hombre de mayor tamaño. –Mi nombre es Arthur y me gustaría preguntarle de—

-¿En qué semestre de arte estás, Arthur?

-Eh… No estoy en arte, yo estudio literatura—

-Si tienes problemas con tus materias o con un profesor, deberías ir a la dirección de literatura.

El hombre lo esquivó y pasó de largo. Arthur corrió tras él, agitando las manos.

-¡No, no, no! Necesito SU ayuda.

-Creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más.

-¿No es usted Romulus Vargas?

Se detuvo y dio un pesado suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Necesito saber quién hizo el mural nuevo a un lado del edificio de música!

-¿Y para qué quieres saber eso?

Arthur pensó bien su respuesta. Quien fuera el autor del mural había entrado en su blog de escritor anónimo y le había robado una frase que él había escrito primero. Por supuesto, nadie sabía que era él el responsable detrás de dicho blog y realmente no le interesaba que el mundo lo supiera. En realidad, prefería si nadie lo sabía. Era tan duro con sus propios escritos y le afectaban tanto las críticas negativas que tener un _nom de plum_ (o más bien un _nickname_ ) le daba más seguridad y la libertad de escribir lo que le diera la gana. No le podía decir la verdad a ese profesor. No completa al menos.

-Tengo razones para creer que es un plagio.

-Eso es imposible. Yo me encargué personalmente de evaluar el bosquejo de ese mural y le puedo asegurar que es original. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo prisa.

Ya no sabía qué más decir para persuadirlo así que intentó con su última alternativa.

-Por favor… solo… solo por curiosidad… NECESITO saber quién hizo ese mural.

El profesor lo miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa divertida. Algo dentro de Arthur le dijo que ese profesor tenía experiencia esquivando a alumnos difíciles. Sabía solo con esa mirada que ese sujeto lo había mirado así para hacerlo sentir más pequeño. Y la parte más irritante era que había funcionado.

-Lo siento, pero si un artista decidió terminar una obra sin su firma, yo no soy quien para exponerlo.

El maestro se excusó y siguió con su camino. Arthur sentía sus mejillas tomar color y la cabeza calentarse. Definitivamente no le agradaba ese tipo. Apretó la mandíbula y murmuró un insulto al aire antes de tomar su mochila para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

Pensándolo bien, no tenía mucho derecho a contradecir con el último comentario. Él mismo se había convertido en un artista que prefería mantener el anonimato. Ahora una parte de él se había arrepentido de no haber escrito todo eso bajo su verdadero nombre, aunque sabía que en el fondo era solo un cobarde que no se atrevería a hacerlo.

Entró a su siguiente clase, aún muy hundido en sus pensamientos. La clase estaba llena de murmullos de sus compañeros. Por alguna razón, ese sonido le hizo sentirse particularmente solo.

-No es cierto.

-Míralo tú mismo.

-No puede abandonar su blog.

-No dijo nada de abandonarlo.

-Dijo que "se ausentaría un tiempo." Eso es lo que la gente dice justo antes de abandonar un blog, todo mundo lo sabe.

-¿Pero qué va a pasar con Henry? ¿Al fin comenzará a creer en las cosas paranormales? ¿Morirá? No puede dejar la historia así, tiene que volver. ¿Verdad?

-Me encantaría que le diera un cierre a la historia, pero no sé qué vaya a suceder.

-¿Puedes creerlo Arthur?

Lukas le habló después de notar su presencia. Vlad contestó por él.

-Seguramente está feliz. Ni si quiera le gustaba Anartea.

-No entiendo por qué debería estar feliz.

-¿No te enteraste? Anartea cerrará su blog.

Arthur estaba bastante seguro de que no fue eso lo que había escrito pero lo ignoró. De todas formas Lukas corregiría a Vlad.

-Solo dijo que se tomará un descanso, no dijo nada de dejar de publicar sus trabajos.

-Después de todo, es una persona normal –Comenzó a explicar Arthur. –Seguramente él también está estudiando. O trabaja, quién sabe.

-Escribió algo acerca de que habían "muchas cosas pasando en su vida en ese momento."

 _Alfred: Qué es esa mierda de qué ya no vas a seguir publicando tus historias?_

 _Arthur: Ughhhhh por favor tú no_

 _Alfred: Por favor, explícame_

-¿A qué crees que se refiera con "muchas cosas"?

-¿Quizás tiene problemas con su pareja? ¿Tú que crees Arthur?

 _Arthur: Primero que nada, está esa situación del plagio_

 _Alfred: Son solo un par de líneas_

 _Arthur: Son solo un par de líneas MUY importantes_

 _Arthur: Además, si pudieron robarme un par de líneas, sería muy fácil robarme una historia completa._

 _Alfred: Pero hay gente que de verdad disfruta de lo que escribes. Lo vas a dejar solo así?_

-¿Arthur?

-¡Oh! Pues… No lo sé. Quizás fueron problemas con su familia. Ah, acabo de recordar, ya anunciaron las optativas que abrirían el siguiente semestre ¿verdad?

-Abrirán dos clases de Literatura fantástica del siglo XIX, una con Philips y otra sin Philips.

-Quizás si tome la clase después de todo.

-Arthur, no te lo tomes muy personal pero a veces eres un dolor de culo.

 _Arthur: Tengo lo de Antonio, lo del plagio, la escuela y ahora parece que mi madre está viendo a otro maestro._

 _Arthur: EL CUAL ES UN IMBÉCIL, POR CIERTO_

 _Arthur: Me asusta que la próxima vez alguien termine robando una historia completa._

 _Alfred: Viendo a otro maestro?_

 _Alfred: Pero no crees que desaparecer de tu blog es algo un poco drástico?_

 _Arthur: No es nada, seguramente solo se están viendo._

 _Arthur: Y tal vez sí, pero la verdad no sé qué más hacer. Siento que ni si quiera me sirve escribir ahora, tengo la cabeza seca._

 _Alfred: Si solo se están viendo de la misma manera que Antonio y tú, yo me preocuparía un poco._

 _Arthur: GRACIAS POR ESA IMAGEN MENTAL._

 _Alfred: Y no lo sé. Sé que amas escribir. No me gustaría que lo dejes por miedo o porque a un idiota se le ocurrió que era buena idea tomar esa frase._

 _Alfred: Además, si él tomó tu frase quiere decir que te lee, no? Quizás solo fue una forma de decir que le gusta como escribes, que te admira o algo así_

 _Arthur: Creo que decir que me admira es demasiado._

 _Alfred: Ya, pero yo creo que quizás no lo hizo con mala intención._

 _Arthur: La verdad… realmente me gustaría saber qué estaba pasando por su mente cuando hizo ese mural…_

Como por arte de magia, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta esa pared. Los colores ya no cambiaban día con día, el mural estaba terminado. Pero le sorprendió un poco haberse encontrado con esa linda chica que había conocido en el café. Se encontraba parada unos pasos delante de su banca favorita, solo mirando el mural.

-Emma ¿no es así?

-Ah sí, y tú eres…

-Arthur.

-¡Arthur! Disculpa.

-No, discúlpame tú a mí. La vez que intenté hablar contigo nos interrumpió un amigo que solo quería… solo quería molestarme, espero que no lo hayas tomado a mal.

-Descuida, creo que ya me lo había topado en el edificio de pintura. Es todo un personaje ¿verdad?

-Lo es…

Arthur rio suavemente, pero su risa fue interrumpida por un sentimiento de incomodidad que no supo definir. Dirigió una mirada al mural y se perdió en los colores y las figuras. Los mensajes de Alfred no habían dejado de llegar, pero lo habían abrumado y dejado pensando, quería poner su cabeza en orden antes de seguirle contestando. Quizás había más de sus palabras ocultas en esa pintura. Más inseguridad. Más incertidumbre.

-Es muy buena ¿verdad?

Emma se encontraba sonriéndole. Arthur dio un salto en su lugar y sintió sus mejillas arder. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado en silencio, solo mirando a la pared.

-Diría que es hipnotizaste. –Consiguió decir.

-Tuve que decirle al pintor lo que pensaba. Es muy complejo. La silueta de la ciudad se ve algo obscura y decolorada, casi parece la silueta de un monstruo dormido o algo así. Para muchos de nosotros que no somos de aquí, la oportunidad de estudiar en esta universidad ha sido un monstruo. Pero todos esos colores, el ángel… yo creo que eso representa al arte. Es algo así como un salvavidas para todos los que estamos aquí. Creo que las palabras en el libro dejan todo más claro.

-Por supuesto, las palabras en el—había tomado un tono irónico, pero de pronto algo hizo click en su cabeza. –Espera. Dijiste que hablaste con el pintor.

-Sí, está un año arriba que yo.

Tomó sus hombros con algo de fuerza, asustando a la pobre chica.

-Necesito saber cómo se llama el pintor. Quién es. Cómo luce. Necesito hablar con él.

Una pequeña risa nerviosa y ella estuvo dispuesta a hablar.

-De verdad te gusta esta pintura ¿verdad?

Arthur tardó en reconocer el ligero gesto de miedo en el rostro de Emma y la soltó.

-Lo siento mucho pero… Por favor, de verdad necesito saber.

-Descuida, entiendo muy bien. Yo igual me sentí obligada a conocer su nombre. Es- ¡Antonio!

-¡Qué bueno que te veo, Emma preciosa! Necesito un favor urgente. –Tomó las manos de la chica, tomando a la vez toda su atención. Parecía agitado. –¿Has visto a Vargas?

-Creo que está en su oficina, pasó por aquí hace un momento.

-¿Fue hace mucho?

Venía jadeando y tenía una expresión de intranquilidad, muy rara en su rostro español.

-¿Qué sucede?

Antonio se dio cuenta de la presencia de Arthur hasta después de haber escuchado su voz.

-Es largo de contar, pero digamos que le tengo que entregar un trabajo muy importante a las 4pm en punto o no me lo aceptarán.

Arthur miró su reloj.

-Son las 3:53

Llevó las manos a su cabello castaño y comenzó a dar vueltas en su lugar repitiendo cosas como "estoy muerto" y algunas palabras que Arthur adivinaba que seguramente eran insultos en español o alguna lengua local de ahí.

-Jamás llegaré a tiempo…

-¿Dónde tienes tu trabajo?

Antonio sacó una libreta de su mochila y la vio desaparecer delante de sus manos.

Lo siguiente que supo es que Arthur se había salido corriendo con ella. Sintió que el corazón saltaba hasta su garganta y salió corriendo justo detrás de él, aunque la distancia entre los dos no parecía disminuir.

No sabía si era por el cansancio de haber estado corriendo por todo el campus en búsqueda de Vargas pero Arthur parecía correr mucho más rápido que él. Logró entender las intenciones del rubio hasta que lo vio detenerse delante a un hombre bastante más grande.

-¡VARGAS!

Su voz salió en un grito trabajoso entre jadeos y miedo.

Arthur se giró a verle aún a unos metros de distancia y caminó rápidas zancadas hacia él. Tomó su brazo y corrió de nuevo. Antonio sintió la respiración faltarle y su corazón correr hasta que se quedó de pie frente a Vargas.

-Aquí lo tiene. –Arthur miró su reloj. –Justo a tiempo, 3:57.

Por primera vez en el tiempo que lo conocía pudo ser capaz de ver esa expresión arrogante en el rostro de Arthur. Extendía una mano en dirección a Antonio y sonreía con autosuficiencia.

Antonio miró a uno y otro con gran confusión. Vargas le dirigió esa mirada ligeramente irritada de siempre y luego miró a Arthur de la misma manera. Definitivamente sentía que se había perdido de algo.

-Me parece justo. Con permiso, jóvenes.

El profesor se fue de ahí con la libreta bajo el brazo y ambos lo miraron avanzar por el pasillo por varios segundos.

Antonio tomó a Arthur de los brazos y lo sacudió un poco.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me asustaste! ¡Por un momento pensé que te habías robado todo mi trabajo!

El rubio abrió bastante los ojos, honestamente asustado por su reacción. Antonio se detuvo a mirarlo un momento y después lo abrazó.

-Muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, había buscado en todas partes y…

-Hey, está bien solo fue un favor.

Antonio se separó de él.

-Favor se paga con favor. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

-¿Eh?


End file.
